


Moonlight on the Second Sun

by Sadie (Jokie155)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie155/pseuds/Sadie
Summary: A year after beginning their relationship, Korra and Asami bond together on a deeper level. An encounter with a new ancient spirit brings new developments into their life together, and paves the way for others to begin pursuing their own goals.(More will be added to the description as the chapters are released. Eventually. Trying not to give away too much at a time.)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	1. Part One: Free Spirited Wish

It was some time before dawn when Korra felt her eyes open, though she couldn’t see anything yet. Actually reaching a state of consciousness took a little longer. The quiet groans of waking, then the inevitable tightening of muscles returning to activity.

Feeling the body of another between herself and her right arm was her subtle, daily reminder that she wasn’t alone. And that the darkness in her vision was in fact Asami’s flowing hair.

Pulling herself away from that close embrace of warmth was difficult for many reasons. The basic instinct to stay warm for one, even though the morning was far from cold. The desire to not wake Asami herself was more straightforward, something she had learned to accomplish with greater success as the first year of their relationship had developed.

Normally, it was done out of a sense of deep care for her love’s tendency to sleep longer. An unwillingness to disturb such a tranquil sight.

For the past week, it had been to ensure Korra had the morning to herself. Alone. Long enough to think and contemplate without fear of interruption. To ponder on the thought burdening her more and more each day, that she wasn’t ready to share just yet.

As with every previous morning, she slipped out of the large mansion bed with barely a sound. One of the best features of the mansion itself was the abundance of carpeting throughout. Being far from a lightfoot in nature, it was by far the biggest advantage she had in making the long walk over to her favoured sitting window in silence.

With a gentle touch, she eased the paper window open to let the view of the pre-dawn mountains in.The outskirts of Republic City were barely visible on the far left, much further into the valley.

The sunrise itself wasn’t visible from that angle, given the north-west facing of the room. But, the view of the mountains meant she would be able to watch from the exact moment the snow capped peaks turned from dull blue to stunning orange.

It was her time to think. To lightly wipe her eyes clear, settle into her comfortable spot, and rest a hand on the region below her stomach.

Day by day, she waited for anything that would reassure her that her fears and worries were for nothing. Even a simple sensation. Something more than the constant indescribable feeling that wouldn’t leave. One that left her not so much with a sense of dread, as it was a sense of uncertainty.

Over a month of peace since her latest journey to the spirit world with Asami. A month of being able to move on from the fear that yet another crisis would rear up and demand her attention yet again. A week past that and she was already yearning for that peace of mind, more than ever.

It was different this time. It was personal, deeply so. And she just didn’t yet have the courage to open up about it yet. Especially not to Asami.

Her time of anxious pondering came to a reprieve when the first rays of dawn finally made themselves known. As it had happened each previous morning, the mountains to the north-west were set alight by daybreak.

Just like that, her breathing settled down to a much calmer pace. The easing from her waking concerns, to the state of mind ready to handle the day to come.

It was very nearly broken when Korra flinched on feeling a hand slide across her shoulders. A momentary surprise that subsided just as quickly. Her right hand slid back off her stomach to hold the window frame lightly, while her left found its way around Asami’s waist as she pressed in.

Without a word, she finally tilted her head around to lean against Asami’s chest, and closed her eyes. 

“So, this is what I’ve been missing out on lately.”

Speaking with Asami every morning after sunrise had come as a challenge. Grappling with the decision of whether to open up or not. For once, Korra finally felt able to just put that aside, and enjoy the tender embrace for what it was. As long as it would last.

Her eyes remained closed as she took another long breath, kept further calm by the sound of Asami’s heartbeat.

“You’ve seen it for years already.”

Asami’s free hand crept up to Korra’s head, fingers lightly delving into her hair as she looked down towards her with a tender smile. There was something particularly endearing about her that day. The way she held on, looking serene.

“Not with you, I haven’t.”

That made Korra smile, and eventually chuckle in a very subdued way. A little bit after, she opened her eyes, and immediately felt a warmth on her cheeks at seeing Asami’s glittering down at her in the reflected sunrise.

How easy it would be to say a single word, and put things off another day. To promise Asami that they could share the next daybreak would mean putting off her trip to the South Pole that much longer at least. But every day she remained in Republic City, with Asami in particular, was another day of keeping her deeper thoughts bottled up.

“Asami?”

“Yes sweetie?”

Korra took another long breath. It was far from the time for a final decision on whether or not Asami would accompany her for the next few days. She wasn’t completely set on it herself yet after all.

Maybe it would be better to have her there. At a distance to begin with, long enough for the discussion Korra wanted alone. But there at the ready when she would likely desire her support most. Or maybe it would be better to have the rest of the time to collect herself up again, and more time to think on the way back.

Her eyes darted down briefly as she tried to think of a better answer for her part. Perhaps just the slightest indicator of what she was really going through, why she had moved her visit to the South up to the next few days. Something she could handwave off if it turned out all her worrying was for nothing, and she could breathe easy again.

“I think I am going to come down to the South Pole tomorrow. But, I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me. I know you’ve got business with Varrick that you’ll want to take care of first, and...”

Upon seeing Asami’s initial reaction, Korra sighed quietly and adjusted her position in a way she intended to be dismissive. “Too early for all that. Never mind.”

Far from putting off, Asami moved in closer still, carefully positioning herself behind Korra on what space there was on the window seat. The arm around her shoulders moved down lower, wrapping around her midsection, while the hand caressing through her hair slid around to gently tilt her chin up. Just enough to make the angle work when she leaned in and placed a loving kiss to her lips from above.

“It’s okay, Korra. We don’t have to be hanging off each other every time we leave Republic City.” She trailed her fingers back up along Korra’s face as she lifted her head again. “There’s plenty I can do while we’re down there. I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to go together.”

Korra nodded gently, maybe more for the feeling of the silk gown against her cheek than as acknowledgement. “I thought about it for a while. And I think it’ll be good for us. Visiting my parents at the same time you’re there on business. We can stay at the palace instead of you having to book out a room on your own.”

One of Asami’s eyebrows went up, accompanied by an awkward smile. “You sure? I like spending time with your parents, but we’ve never actually stayed with them overnight. Let alone several.”

Reluctantly, Korra lifted herself up and shifted around to face Asami a little more directly, wanting a proper discussion. “It’s not going to be like the first time when I got steamed at Dad. I promise.”

“Oh, it’s not that at all, Korra.” After lightly waving that rather awkward memory off, Asami began biting on her lip. “I know it’s different from when they hadn’t yet moved to the palace from their much smaller place. But, still…” She started tilting her head in a few different directions. “You know…” And eventually settled on a less subtle version of her lip bite. “Interruptions?”

Korra’s cheeks warmed considerably after that. She had been rather more absent from that part of their relationship for the past week in particular. It was perhaps another motivation to open up sooner, and not keep Asami in the dark for too much longer. Being evasive would inevitably set off the concerned questions after all.

“We’ll be fine, Asami. If there are any new grave threats that want the Avatar’s attention while we’re at the South Pole, I’ll tell them to come back later.” She gave a small shrug, then reached up to squeeze Asami’s shoulder lightly. “It’s not worth worrying about. Let’s give it at least one go, please?”

For Asami, there was simply no resisting at that point. Between her gentle pleading, and the matching expression on Korra’s face, she could only accept.

“Alright. But you’re taking me out for one night of fine dining, at the minimum.” Her hand trailed up along Korra’s arm, eventually lifting away to tap her nose after with a knowing smirk. “And Varrick’s company party doesn’t count. We’re both going anyway.”

Korra rolled her eyes in a lighthearted way. “I can’t promise anything like the restaurants here. And you’d be paying for it anyway, so technically-”

“Shh. It doesn’t matter who’s paying, or how the food compares.” Asami’s hand moved around to cup the side of Korra’s head, holding her there gently. “I want to have lots of happy memories in the peacetime, when we’re not saving the world. Together.”

She moved in for the long, tender kiss at that, letting her eyes drift low as her other hand worked around behind Korra’s back.

While a little more hesitant at first, all of the lingering tension in Korra evaporated when their lips met. The rest of her shifted into the embrace, with the slight shiver of that hand gliding up her spine making her nudge forward a little more.

It was what prompted her to pull away from the kiss, though at least in a way that didn’t draw much attention to it.

After a few short breaths, Korra leaned back in again to touch foreheads with Asami, leaving a bit more space between them again.

“Love you, Asami. I’ll be back tonight to pack. No leaving in the night without me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetie.”

Korra slipped away from the embrace at last, making a point of pulling the window shut before walking back towards the expansive wardrobe. She made a point of facing away from Asami while pulling her nightshirt off, even knowing for sure there was nothing new to be seen. Her mild paranoia still held onto a small part of her psyche for the time being.

*

Morning was in full swing by the time Korra made the descent glide towards Air Temple Island. Her wide detour around the spirit portal meant her arrival took slightly longer than usual, though no-one would notice anyway.

The only one in the front courtyard of the Temple at that moment was Ikki. From the look of it, she was sweeping up the autumn leaves into controlled gusts of wind. Those in turn eventually swirled up into whirlwinds of red, brown and yellow, sailing over towards the composting piles by the greenhouse.

Korra made a point of circling in the air until all the leaves had been set down in place before finally making her landing. The clack of her hang glider folding back up was all she needed to get Ikki’s attention after that.

“Hey Korra! Hm, aren’t you here early?”

Blinking a few times, Korra looked towards the general direction of the sun. Her conclusion that she was more or less on time remained, though she knew better than to argue with Ikki. Over just about any topic that could come to mind for that matter.

“Maybe I am early. Could you go let your dad know I’m here then?”

“Sure!”

Ikki turned around on the spot, and rather than making any attempt to actually approach the Temple, lifted both hands to her face.

“DAD! KORRA IS HERE EARLY COME SEE!”

Korra very discreetly rolled her eyes. After she had lifted her hands off her ears. “Yeah, walked right into that one.”

Before long, Ikki had scootered off to sweep more of the island’s leaves, conveniently just before Tenzin emerged from the Temple himself.

“Good morning, Korra. Nice to see you up and ready at this hour.”

Korra gave a small wave, then clenched that hand on her other arm across her chest. The universal indicator of apprehension, coupled with her not moving from that spot.

Once he had made a good read of the situation, Tenzin straightened up a little more and put on a comforting smile. He continued down the steps to stop close in front of Korra, then waited a few moments before reaching out to her shoulder.

“I take it you’re thinking about things that don’t involve our visit to the spirit world?”

Immediately, Korra started glancing back toward the portal again. The anxiety she felt was minor, more because of her lack of certainty than animosity.

“Actually, I think I’d rather sit this one out.”

Taking a deep breath helped calm her down enough to look Tenzin in the eye. For the moment, she wasn’t ready to tell him about her concerns either. Not in full anyway.

“I’ve felt different since the last visit there, with Asami. I don’t know if it’s in a good or bad way, still figuring that one out.”

Tenzin reached up to grasp at his beard in thought after lifting his hand away from her shoulder. “Hm, I see. Well, it was never an obligation to begin with. Would you rather I stay here as well then?”

“No, it’s fine. I know you’ve been waiting for this visit longer. And I don’t want to upset the spirits again by pulling you away from it. You know how some of them can get over punctuality.”

Her clenching hand tightened on her other arm a little more. Talking with someone who knew the spirits a lot better did sound like a good idea. Though having it be someone who could also give definitive answers felt like what she needed most.

“Actually, uh, when you get there? Could you ask Kya to come to the South Pole and meet me there tomorrow? I decided to go see my parents with Asami when she flies down.”

Once again, Tenzin remained comforting in his demeanour, giving her a warm nod. “Bumi and I were planning to visit mother at the end of the week anyway, along with Kya. I’ll let her know you asked when I arrived. I’m sure she’d be more than willing to continue there early on your request.”

“Thanks, Tenzin.” With one more breath, Korra finally released the grip on her other arm so that she could hug Tenzin. Just long enough to keep that feeling of comfort around. “I am fine, I promise. I’m just not sure where things with Asami are headed right now.”

“That’s quite alright, Korra. Taking the time to consider your future is very healthy, for both of you. By accepting that there may be flaws and other problems with your relationship, you can both work towards overcoming them.”

Korra had pulled away again by that point, leaving her feeling a little exposed when she reached up to scratch through her hair awkwardly. “Didn’t really work out that way with Mako, obviously.” Her arms folded back down as she began glancing away. “And to be honest, it’s a little different from you and Pema. You both wanted to have a family of airbenders. Aside from being together, Asami and I have entirely separate careers we’re both fully into now. And I know ‘being the Avatar’ isn’t technically a career, but still, you know?”

The full weight of her conflict hadn’t dawned on Tenzin until then. And while it wasn’t the kind of problem he could speak from personal experience on, he was determined to be helpful all the same.

“You’re right. While Pema and I have been far from free of ordeals, we have always had the same vision in mind for our family, even before we met. But that didn’t mean there weren’t still things to discuss and decide along the way.”

He paused to wave to some of the acolytes that had started to gather further down the path, indicating to them that he wouldn’t be much longer. 

“Remember, Asami may be just as confused about where things will progress as you are. You’re both still young women. No-one expects you to get it right all the time.”

Korra took another long breath. It wasn’t so easy to put things into perspective. A slip up with Asami had sometimes been painful, but compared against some of the choices she made that affected the entire world, it was pretty much harmless.

“I do want to talk about it with her. But I’m worried things have already started to change.”

That time it was Korra who was interrupted from afar. In that case, more of Ikki’s calling out to her father. Keeping him there to talk any longer wouldn’t end well for either of them.

She curled her hand to draw her glider back over on a gust of wind, keeping it at the ready while she stepped aside. “I’ll see you in about a week then. Asami wants to stop over at the new airstrip near Kyoshi Island on the way down. In case anyone asks and we haven’t arrived at the Southern tribe yet.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Stay safe, Korra. And good luck.”

“You too, Tenzin.”

Korra watched him all the way from the courtyard to the staging area further down, where Oogi and some of the other sky bison had gathered.

Regardless of her own personal situation, it was nice to see more interactivity between humans and spirits. Entire groups of benders and acolytes making a pilgrimage to meditate with those they had the strongest connection to.

The outbreak of hostility seemed so far into the past now. Now, while far from true harmony between the two worlds, they were definitely on the right track at last.

She only wished she could feel happier over it all.

*

A full day and a half had passed when they finally touched down at the runway not far from the harbor city’s walls. Shortly after, they were outside the palace. Some of the attendants had already set to work in taking their luggage inside.

Korra had already stepped out of the cab by then, leaving her with the daunting task of convincing Asami to not join her just yet. She still wanted what remained of the afternoon to herself. Both for talking with her parents, and time to go over what she would say afterwards.

“They’ll understand just fine, believe me. Probably busy with Water Tribe administration right now, and you’ll be busy with industry stuff, so it all works out.”

Asami pursed her lips lightly, then smiled. “You can tell me if you just want a bit of time with your parents first, Korra. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

For a few moments, Korra’s eyes dipped to the icy ground below. Putting things plainly still felt like a challenge. Especially now with the moment of truth so close at hand.

She made herself smile again when looking back up, leaning closer to Asami for what would inevitably follow. “I never want it to sound like I’m ignoring you when I need a little ‘me’ time. That’s all, I promise.”

“You’re so sweet, Korra.” Asami took the invitation of the lean in to kiss her again. Keeping it short and tender for the sake of the patient driver waiting on them both.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Asami. I’ll see you in the evening.”

Korra finally leaned away from the cab and closed the door for her. Watching as it gradually picked up speed once the chained tires found their grip on the ice once again.

One step closer to clearing her mind of the doubt. She definitely felt ready for one way things could go. As for the other, she was far from prepared, but willing to face it.

Even with such a heavy mental weight, she still made sure to keep up her trademark Avatar smile to all those that greeted her. From the workers kind enough to haul all the luggage up the steps, to tribesmen visiting the palace as part of their normal routine, to those travelling from afar to meet with the Elders.

She had been through plenty of high profile meetings, speeches and photo shoots. The more simple pleasure of simply being recognized by those passing by felt refreshing.

And certainly far better than the many times she was being called out for her missteps. At that moment, the last thing she wanted was to add the doubt of others to her own personal issue. Knowingly or not.

It went away altogether when she finally caught sight of Tonraq across the hall. Her father was talking with a few other people, discussing what she guessed was another plan of some kind given how he pointed to the papers they were holding.

The moment he caught sight of Korra, his entire expression lit up. A few quick gestures and words for the others to continue without him followed, before he finally strode over to embrace his daughter once more.

“It’s wonderful to have you here. I thought it’d be another two weeks at least.”

Korra just kept to that warm embrace for a little longer, cherishing the safety she felt with her father. One more little reassurance that she needed. That things would work out with his help.

“I wanted more time with you, mom, and Asami all together.” She lifted her head away after a bit more hugging, looking right up to him. “That’s okay, right?”

“Of course.” There was a light chuckle to Tonraq’s voice as he spoke. Both his hands moved up to Korra’s shoulders as she grew relieved. “She’s part of the family in my eyes. Whatever else, I want you to be happy. Hearing how you’ve grown closer with Asami this past year has been nothing short of wonderful.”

Korra nodded at that, feeling misty eyed as she glanced back down again. “Thanks Dad. I want to keep being with her. More than anything.”

Tonraq tilted his head, then began to smile.

It immediately sent Korra into a fluster, pulling away from the embrace a little to clap his chest lightly. “I’m not ready to give her a necklace yet. I’m not sure if I’ll even make one at all, and just do my own thing instead.”

“I don’t doubt it, Korra. Just don’t be surprised if you end up setting a new Southern Water Tribe tradition in the process.”

“I’ll try not to.”

She stepped back completely after that. Thinking about lifelong commitments had unsurprisingly brought her back around to the main issue. Though she was certainly feeling less of the uncertain dread by then.

“Has Kya come by yet? I’ve been meaning to talk to her when she gets here. And mom for that matter.”

“Your mother is at the training camp with the other waterbending instructors. I haven’t heard from Kya yet.”

The smile faded as he noticed her quiet reaction. One he had seen before, and now at least had a better idea of how to handle. “There’s a few things I need to take care of. I’ll make sure no-one disturbs your room once they’ve moved all the luggage. Will you be alright until I come up?”

Korra’s hand went up to her other arm for a bit, though not nearly as tightly as it had been the previous day. She still felt a little more under control so far.

Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t rush any important meetings because of me”

Once again, Tonraq took her shoulders in an affirming hold, looking right at her in that fatherly way. “Korra, there’s nothing here that can’t wait for you. And not because you’re the Avatar.”

He left a light kiss to her forehead and one last embrace before leaving her be at last. True to his word, ready to give her space until he was needed at her side once again.

It took longer for Korra to finally start making her way to the upper levels. She had only returned to her room in the palace a couple of times since being trapped there for months in a wheelchair.

When she finally entered it, thankfully after all the deliveries had been done, she felt a turmoil of feelings yet again.

Both times she had ended up thinking about that first year of recovery. How things might have changed if she had allowed Asami to stay with her.

In all likelihood, her bad temperment would have driven her back to Republic City early, and ended things between them for good. Short of that, it would have made things harder for Asami in general anyway. And pulled her from the many achievements that had brought her success.

Something she feared was going to happen after all.

Her time of blank staring along the wood walls ended when she collapsed onto the bed, turning it into a blank stare at the ceiling.

One moment, she was reassuring herself that it was far from an end to the life they were going to have. An alteration certainly, but nothing that would take away from what they both had ambitions for.

The next was the crippling fear that she had upset everything for them both. A simple accident, a misunderstanding. And still so very impactful, maybe even to the point of pushing them apart.

Discussing it hypothetically was so very different to discussing it as a real plan. A subtlety she had simply not considered would be lost on the spirits. In their own unique perception of everything.

She nearly gasped out loudly when a knock at the door snapped her out of that growing anxiety. It wasn’t until the cool arctic air evapourated the beads of sweat from her arms and forehead that she noticed just how much that feeling had taken hold.

The second knock came just as she lowered her hand back to her stomach. Still no change, aside from the brief knot that had formed in her chest.

“ _Korra, it’s Kya. You okay in there?_ ”

Fingers gripping into the bed, Korra made herself take a few deep breaths. The moment of truth had come, and she wanted to be ready for it.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just need a second.”

Once her hands released from the bed, she very lightly gestured to bring more of that cooling breeze through the room. The glister left on her skin soon faded away, and while it did leave a light chill, she was willing to tolerate that in order to keep herself calm.

“Alright, you can come in.”

Kya was very considerate with her entry to the room, opening the door slowly at first, then closing it with great care, She looked to Korra with a soft smile, walking over and sitting on the bed beside her once she had a feel for things.

“So, I’m pretty sure you didn’t ask me here to talk girl problems.”

As she hoped, that got a small smile out of Korra.

“That and Tenzin mentioned it was to do with the spirit world. I’m also guessing it’s not something dangerous, but I’m not sensing any minor imbalance either.”

Korra closed her eyes for another breath, one last chance to keep calm. Her eyes opened, hands gripping the bed again briefly before she finally moved to stand and turn.

“I feel different. I need to know for certain that it is what I think is going on. And you’re the only one who can check that I also trust.”

It wasn’t what Kya had expected to hear at all, leaving her with a concerned look when she just nodded in response. “Okay. I won’t tell anyone about this, if that’s what you’re worried about?”

“I just…” Korra clasped her hands together, bringing them to her lips as she thought over her choice of words. “Something about me has felt off. And I want to know what’s going on for sure before I tell my parents. And I need time to think about it before I tell Asami. Everyone else, I’ll get to when I’m ready.”

She made herself release the tight grip her hands had fallen into, leaving them by her sides instead. There was no backing out, not after all the mental preparation she had put herself to.

“Could you check my energy aura, and just save the questions until later? Right now I need to know the simple facts. Please?”

Kya nodded sagely, still feeling very concerned, but willing to go along with the request without question. “Alright. Remember the usual. Try not to tense up too much. Let me know if there’s any sudden pain or flashes of memory. And don’t firebend by accident.”

“I won’t. It’s not going to be like last time.”

There wasn’t anything more Kya had to say. Once her water pouch was uncapped, she drew out the reserve to encase both hands in a swirling layer of water. Both began to glow as she lifted them up in front of Korra, slowly moving together along her frame in order to attune to her energies.

The inner turmoil was quick to turn up, something that brought on extra concern as Kya continued the scan. Aside from the emotional turbulence, she couldn’t perceive any significant blocks in her energy. Compared to the times they had gone through the same process after her poisoning, she seemed to be in excellent spiritual health.

“I’m not sure what I’m looking for, Korra. There isn’t anything telling me that a spirit damaged any of your chakras. If that’s even possible.”

“I haven’t really paid much attention to them, to be honest. But, I think-”

“Hold on, I think I’ve found something.” Kya leaned down a little, spreading her hands apart a little to focus the sense of energy more precisely. “There’s something odd going on with your…” She caught on her breath lightly when it began to click over. “Water chakra.”

After focusing for a little longer, she returned the water to the pouch and stood back up.

Korra’s eyes had already started to well up a little. She knew enough to conclude that her suspicions were finally confirmed. And that it wasn’t simply lingering guilt that had been uncovered.

“So, that’s it. I’m pregnant.”

Still in disbelief, it took several seconds for Kya to make that simple nod.

Having nowhere else to turn at that moment, Korra wrapped her arms around Kya to bury her face into the older woman’s shoulder.

She didn’t even know what to think or feel at that moment. While it wasn’t a truly upsetting revelation, it did still leave her shaken. The doubt was cleared up at last, but it had now been replaced with the uncertainty of how to handle her future going forward. Now that there was a child of hers involved.

*

It was less than half an hour later when both her parents returned. By then, both Korra and Kya had moved to the chief’s dining room. Far enough away from any potential bystanders in what could so easily become a conversation of exclamations.

For Korra, it was far from enough time to calm down from the emotional burnout, let alone to actually know what she was thinking anymore. But she didn’t want to delay telling them for any longer than she could manage. Delays would just lead into the slippery slope of hiding the truth.

When the doors finally opened to them both, Kya silently waved them over to the arrangement of chairs she had prepared. One more layer of caution until the doors were closed firmly again.

That time, it was Senna who moved in to console her daughter first, Tonraq keeping close at hand without crowding them all.

The sight of Korra in a bleary eyed state, head resting against her hand, brought back a lot of worrying memories. So many restless nights of frustration to overcome.

Senna eventually took Korra’s free hand between both of hers, holding it up a little while kneeling down in front of her.

“I’m here now. We both are.” She gripped Korra’s hand a little tighter when Tonraq’s came to rest on them as well. “Whatever is going on, we want to help you.”

Korra kept staring ahead, not even trying to open her eyes up a little more to make contact. All she could think about was the impact going forward. Things that couldn’t be helped, regardless of time and intent.

It took a lot of willpower to finally make herself speak up. Before she let herself collapse in exhaustion.

“Kya, she uh…” A mild sniffle followed, along with a bit of a flinch as Kya reached across the table to her arm. “She just confirmed that I’m pregnant.” Her eyes finally moved to meet with Senna’s, catching as they were already starting to widen. “With Asami’s baby.”

The reaction that followed from her parents was just about exactly what she expected, right down to how long the silence lasted.

First the shock of the news itself, then the utter confusion at who the other parent was. Not that they would assume for a moment that Korra had been cheating on Asami in any way. But at least that made a lick of actual sense than what they had just heard.

Seeing that Korra was ready to go quiet again, Kya quickly stepped in to give her some breathing room. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it too. But I can’t say that there isn’t at least one spirit that can make this kind of pregnancy occur.”

“A spirit?” Tonraq’s shocked look started to close in, approaching a frown. “You mean there could be a spirit going around doing-”

“Their name was Gei Haizi.”

Korra’s voice was so solemn, and devoid of feeling by then. But it still had the the other three’s attention immediately.

“I wanted to take Asami to Xai Bau’s grove. Along the way, we talked about our plans for the future. How she wanted to grow Future Industries, how I wanted to continue closing the gap between spirits and people. I guess somewhere along the line, we ended up talking about how we’d ever be able to start a family.”

She took in a long breath. For the first time that day, she was actually starting to feel calm inside. Both her parents had eased up a little as well by the look of it.

“That’s when Gei Haizi appeared. They’re not like most of the other spirits I’ve seen. And I don’t mean the androgyny. They were a lot more, alive, I guess?”

A mild glaze started to form over Korra’s eyes. Her memory of that encounter was far from perfect, which made her constant attempts to recall it rather frustrating at times. Putting it into words for the others was no better.

“I don’t know. Gei Haizi said that they had helped couples who couldn’t have kids in the distant past. Maybe I just wasn’t clear enough when I told them that Asami and I were just talking about it, not trying to make it happen.” For a few moments, she closed her eyes to once again try and focus on those few seconds. “Gei Haizi just nodded, then returned to being a cloud of flowers. It was such a brief encounter. I didn’t even know what to make of it at the time.”

Another long pause for breath followed. Somewhere between, she reached up to wipe her eyes clear.

The brief time given was enough for Tonraq to bring around chairs for Senna and himself. Keeping the supportive circle with Korra intact.

Kya had been deep in thought throughout. Now with an understanding of what had happened, even if it was sparse, she could do something about it. “Korra, Tenzin and I can look for Gei Haizi. It sounds a lot like they could be akin to ancient spirits such as the Mother of Faces. We can sort out what happened.”

“No. This is something I’m going to confront Gei Haizi about myself.” While brief, it was still a spark of energy for Korra that snapped her out of the daze. “I don’t want to tell Tenzin yet. And he’ll find out from Gei Haizi if you find them first. Let me do this when I’m ready.”

While doubts continued to linger, Kya eventually gave a nod, withdrawing her hand from Korra’s arm. “Alright. But, I’d still like to try and dig up any information about Gei Haizi that might still be out there. They might reappear again to others, maybe even outside the spirit world.”

With some reluctance, Korra gave a conceding nod. It was all she was going to get on that side of the matter, leaving her with the personal. She finally looked back over to her parents, face still bearing the burned out expression, with a little less of the defeated.

“I’m going to tell Asami tonight, when she gets back.” Her whole body trembled a little as emotion started to well up again. “I don’t want to ruin everything she has. If it means staying here for the next few years…”

“It won’t come to that.” Tonraq looked to Senna with a nod, mirroring her earlier show of support by holding one of Korra’s hands warmly. “We’ll find a way to live in Republic City with you, if that’s what it takes. We won’t let you feel trapped here yet again.”

Senna’s voice had started to crack just a little, all the outpouring of feelings taking a physical toll. “I can be there sooner, and for longer at a time. I’m sure there’s plenty of waterbenders to teach. There’s plenty of ways to make this work.”

It was enough to ease the absolute worst of Korra’s fears. The rest she was far too worked up about to let go of just yet.

One step at a time, another was out of the way. The next she wanted to be in mildly better condition for.

“I need to lie down, clear my head. I guess I’ll tell you what’s happening with Asami later. Maybe tomorrow.”

When she moved to stand, both her parents immediately got up to help her in that. Relinquishing the hold together once certain she was fine on her own.

At the doorway, before opening it, Korra stopped briefly. To get back some of her composure for the walk to her room, and her own sense of gratitude.

“Thanks for hearing me out, and not getting upset. And thanks for coming, Kya.”

She left things at that, making her way out into the hall with as much composure as she could fake.

*

Three hours of lying on the bed in complete silence, unable to sleep or rest, had eventually driven Korra to the balcony outside. With the night drawing in further, the air developed its familiar bite. On any other day, she would’ve gone for her fur overcoat by then. But losing the chill on her arms and neck would mean falling asleep. And she didn’t want to leave things until the next morning with Asami.

She was watching one of the auroras snake its way in the direction of the spirit portal when she heard the hallway door open.

“Korra?”

A wince followed from that. There wasn’t enough determination left in her to answer Asami.

It didn’t matter, as the balcony doors opened shortly after to Asami herself.

The moment she saw Korra in that state, she gasped in concern. There was no hesitation in taking hold of her arm and trying to bring her back inside.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Korra didn’t answer at first, or resist being taken back into the warmth of the room. There was still just enough hesitation, and a desire to be proven so very wrong about what her worst fears kept telling her would happen.

She didn’t even look down as her chilled hands were taken into Asami’s, and brought up closer to be warmed by her breath.

“How long have you been out there, Korra? This isn’t how you were when I left a few hours ago.”

When Korra finally reacted, it was to pull her hands free from Asami’s and turn away in shame. Her arm went up against the doorframe, with her head in turn coming to rest against it.

“I’m sorry, Asami. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

There was again no hesitation for Asami as she took hold of Korra’s arms to turn her back around. With some more work, she also got her back to eye contact as well.

“Did something happen with your parents?” When all she got was a shake of the head, Asami bit down on her lip, then pressed the issue. “Please, talk to me. Have I done something to upset you and not noticed?”

“No. No it’s not-”

Finding the exact words became a struggle. She was completely focused on readying herself for the breakup. The only thing she could see happening.

“I messed up, Asami. I wasn’t paying attention, and when Gei Haizi showed up I just didn’t think things through.”

“Gei Haizi? What are you…” Memories of that encounter began to sink back through for Asami. Little by little, until she finally came to understand. “Wait, it actually worked? And you’re really-”

Korra finally nodded again. It was all she could manage, the rest of her bracing up for the outburst at last.

“Is this why you were upset? Korra, sweetie...”

“Asami, please, don’t try and let me down easy. This isn’t something we planned for, and you’ve got so many other things in your life-”

“What? Let you down?”

When the rest clicked over, Asami went for the simplest move she could think of to ease her love’s overflowing worries. Both hands quickly wrapped around and pulled her close as she went in for a quick, but meaningful kiss. Making absolutely sure that Korra didn’t pull away until the point was made.

Even then, she maintained her tight hold, keeping her eyes directly on Korra’s. “So many wonderful things to come into my life weren’t planned for at all. Why would this...” The hand around Korra’s back slid around to the front in a smooth motion. “...be any different?”

It took long enough for Korra to catch up to the reality of her complete overreaction. Everything she assumed had felt so very clear and inescapable up until that moment. That she’d lose Asami again, and have no way back that time.

Feeling it sink in made her eyes tear up a little, before she couldn’t help but break into gulps of the most awkward laughter imaginable at her own state.

“I’m-” Several breaths were needed before she eased out of the gulps. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Korra, you’re not an idiot. The only thing I’m upset about is that you care about my feelings so much, you’re behaving like your own don’t even matter.”

Asami’s other hand moved from Korra’s back to her face. A gently brush of the fingers brushed the mess of a fringe from her eyes, and hopefully further eased her mind.

“I’m going to be here for you, sweetie, throughout this. There’s nothing and no-one more important in my life than you.” A wry smile formed after that. “Either of you.”

The great sigh of exasperation came from Korra after that. Still a little giddy from the overwhelming relief at how things had turned out. And now having more sinking-in moments, her eyes starting to shift upward. “This is really it. I’m a mother, and now you’re going to dote on that for the next decade.”

“Count on it.”

Asami went back in for another kiss, and at last felt reciprocation. Enough for her to keep it going a little longer, and make it truly mean something.

“We’ll talk about our new plans when we’re back in Republic City, and not a moment before. Tomorrow, I’m breaking our agreement and sticking by your side for the entire day.”

There was nothing left for Korra to argue with, that time her quiet nodding being done with a smile.

“And while we’re on the subject, I want you to sleep properly. If I wake up, and you’re not in my arms when I do, Korra…” With that wry smile persisting, she leaned over towards her ear and whispered at just above silence.

Korra’s eyes widened quite abruptly, followed by a near coughing fit at her cheeks developed a rather hard blush. Her fluster was just as quickly soothed by Asami’s hand touching along her cheek. And the sight of her pristine smile.

“I get that today was difficult for you. So, tomorrow is going to be as special as I can make it. I want us to look back on this trip as the beginning of the best part of our lives. Alright?”

Before the tears started up again, Korra managed a nod. Her arms wrapped tightly around again, face finding its way to that waiting shoulder to press into. One final reminder to herself that it was all real.

“I love you so much.”

“And I’m not ever going to stop loving you, Korra. Don’t forget that.”

*

For the first time in what was possibly months, Korra had slept so soundly that waking up didn’t come with any real restlessness. Just a reluctance to become fully conscious.

There was the briefest moment of unease at not feeling Asami’s arm around her when she began to stir. One more latent fear that she had forgotten what really happened before.

It was dispelled by that familiar hand cupping her face. When her eyes started to open a little more, Asami was waiting there in front of her. Giving another kiss that carried the sweet taste of honeyed tea.

“Hey sleepy head. You feeling better?”

Korra blinked several times, slowly improving her vision with each one. From her angle, she was looking up slightly at Asami, who had to be kneeling beside the bed in front of her. There was also a faint glow of sunlight around her.

“How long was I…”

“Asleep?” Asami slid up from her kneeling position to sit on the bed, still gazing down at her precious sleepy girl. “Long enough. Gave us time to get everything ready.”

“Ready? What?”

She finally started to shift from her sleeping position, gradually working up to a sitting position mirroring Asami. It was then that she finally began to notice other scents around her. Those of Water Tribe cooking. In a way, that also explained the taste of tea on her lips.

Asami moved from the bed to stand in that time, reaching down for Korra’s hand to draw her out as well.

“This is the start of our special day. You really don’t want to miss it.”

Her eyes still heavy, Korra eventually managed to rise from the bed and follow Asami out. Even when they reached the dining room again, she wasn’t quite all there yet.

There was no mistaking the much more potent smells of early morning cooking. What didn’t occur to her until she actually sat down was that it wasn’t the food she had expected at all. Far from the stews and boiled meats of Southern Tribe cuisine.

Seeing the first bowl set down in front of her confirmed it.

“Where… When did they start making _Kwong’s_ -style pho down here?”

“They don’t. I prepared it this morning for you, from Li Kwong latest take on the recipe.”

Asami leaned down for a kiss to the cheek, with her hand resting over Korra’s to give a gentle squeeze. “We’ve got the whole day to ourselves. Enjoy breakfast as long as you like. I’ll be here with you. Once I get our tea.”

Rather than saying anything, Korra started pushing a piece of pork around the bowl of pho. A habit that lasted until her appetite finally set in. The first bite did the rest, getting her into the mood for what was actually a rather nice recreation of the real deal.

She was halfway through when Asami returned a little later, carrying the family tea set over to a place between them. The glint of the Water Tribe insignia under the glaze drew enough attention to leave her meal be a little while.

Tea meant either a time for relaxation and focus, or for talking. It was undoubtedly going to be a case of the latter.

“I spoke with your parents after I got up, Korra. Just letting you know. We don’t have to discuss anything you’re not in the mood for.”

Korra swallowed quietly as she eyed down the tea being poured for her. Her anxiety from the night before had shifted into being about her complete overreaction. And most of all, the lack of faith she had in Asami’s love for her.

“Maybe I should finish this first.” She began pushing around some of the noodles in what remained of the broth. A head tilt from Asami, something she noticed on the edge of her vision, was enough to change her mind.

A small sigh, and the clink of the chopsticks being set down on the bowl’s edge, before she turned to face her properly. “I am so sorry. I really don’t deserve all this-”

“Korra, it’s okay. You have nothing to apologize for.” Asami’s hand went right for Korra’s, clasping around in the way she knew would bring the smile back. “No-one thinks rationally when they’re that upset. And I’m not bothered that you waited until you knew for sure to tell me either. I really do understand.”

“It’s just-” Korra was about to pull her hand away to grasp at her forehead. The hold it was under proved to be too much for her to pull away from.

Instead, she settled for another calming moment, to better consider what she had to say. “This is different from my duties as the Avatar. Before, if I had to go off to the other side of the Earth Kingdom for two weeks, that’d be fine. I’d miss you, obviously, but the only things that we’d have to change would be personal stuff.”

Another sigh came up. Her free hand found its way to her head instead, indicative of her own state of mind. “I can’t keep anything straight.” She winced right after that, something that only made Asami smile more. It wasn’t something she felt like doing herself at all.

“This should have been something we had a chance to plan for. And I don’t know if I should go blaming the spirits or not. I don’t know what kind of impact this is going to have on your career. I don’t know how it’s going to impact me being the Avatar. I just don’t know.”

Asami moved from her chair enough to get her arms around Korra comfortably. Just holding her as warmly as she could, to ease away the mounting fears before they could take hold.

“We’re going to figure it out, sweetie. We’ve still got eight months to get ready.”

She eased back on her latest embrace to look over Korra’s face. The confusion was still there, but the anxiety had waned again. Progress in the right direction.

It was harder for Korra to accept the constant optimism. But it did inevitably start to stick with her, even if it was in small amounts for the time being.

“Seven and a half months. Four until I won’t be able to bend anywhere near as well as I can now. And then there’s recovery time after…” She broke out into an awkward laugh at that, her hand brushing down over her mouth for a bit before settling under her chin. “How am I going to get through delivering a baby without tearing the whole hospital down?”

Asami just smiled more, leaning in to give a long kiss to Korra, squeezing her hand as she did so.

“I’ll be right beside you, holding your hand like I am right now. That’s all you need to keep the hospital intact, surely.”

It was enough of a comforting thought that Korra kept her smile afterwards. A little moment of levity that she could hold onto.

“I’ll try not to burn down the mansion in the meantime. Or crack the foundations because of mood swings. And all the other pregnant nonsense I may or may not have to go through.”

“It wouldn’t be worthwhile if it was easy.”

After one more loving hug, Asami finally moved back to her own seat. “You’d better eat the rest of your pho before it gets too cold. There’s a lot of places to visit before tonight. When we go out for dinner.”

Korra looked to the bowl again. It had cooled off already, though she didn’t mind that much any longer.

“I think I know a place. It’s pretty much a fancier version of _Narook’s_ , back in Republic City. That okay?”

“Of course, sweetie. It’s going to be great.”

*

The day went by in a flurry of activity, more for the two of them specifically. While the Southern Tribe had grown in global status after gaining independence, it was still far from the hub of activity that was iconic to Republic City.

For them both, it was a benefit in its own way. There was a greater sense of tranquility as they wandered the streets and other locales together. While there were also fewer spirits hanging about, they too had a serene quality to them.

It also meant that getting the table they wanted for the evening was far easier than it really should have been on such short notice.

From there, the flurry was a blur for Korra in particular. Asami was the one who somehow knew all the places they needed to visit in order to prepare, and she had followed along with that hopeful smile on her face. Somehow, she had even actually gone through with being prettied up, beyond just getting to wear one of her nicest dresses again.

Dinner itself had gone by just as quickly. A lot more smiling, laughing, and general uplifting chatter between them. Such a complete turnaround from the day before.

Everything finally returned to a normal pace once she made her way outside to the balcony overlooking the city itself. She hadn’t questioned why it was devoid of tables, or other guests for that matter. The sight of the moon over her home was too breathtaking to allow for any other thought.

It was a beatiful constant, in both her own life as well as that of the entire tribe. Knowing that it would be there to watch over the South, regardless of anything else.

All she was missing at that point was Asami by her side to share in the view. She hadn’t been away for more than a couple minutes after asking for them to meet out there. Though what she was doing in that time was a mystery, given she had quite clearly gone over to the kitchens.

It wasn’t too much later when Asami did finally arrive at the balcony, braving the cool air to stand beside Korra and watch the cityscape with her. And then primarily her.

“I don’t think you’ve ever looked so beautiful until now.”

Korra was briefly taken aback by that, the tinge spreading across her cheeks as she looked at Asami. “Where’d that come from?”

“What? Can’t I compliment my girlfriend when she’s at her most gorgeous?”

One of Korra’s trademark pouts began. Mentally, she was already working on sussing out what Asami was up to. 

“It’s a little different when we’re sitting at a table across from each other. Out here, just the two of us, come on.”

“Maybe it’s because the moonlight suits you better.”

Asami moved a little closer after that, her hands sliding across the railing until they brushed over Korra’s. Her head tilted down a little after that. “When we first met, things weren’t all that great between us. We were both interested in Mako, that caused a lot of tension, and then we just ended up not speaking to each other for a while there.”

It was something Korra remembered rather well. A phase of her life she had a lot of minor regrets over, but never enough to outweigh all the positives.

“Well, you did take me car racing in the middle of that. And now after a year of learning, I actually know how to drive, thanks to you.”

Asami chuckled lightly, her hand tightening around Korra’s for a moment. “I know. I’ll get back to that.” She cleared her throat before looking back up to lock eyes again. “I snapped at you a few times. Over my father, over Mako. I’m just so glad that I didn’t let that become my only impression of you. Because it was so far from the truth.”

By then, Korra had gone very quiet. She had a much better idea of where things were starting to go, but was still in the early stages of disbelief. All she could do was listen, out of politeness and anticipation.

“You were still ready to be supportive when I needed it, even after all our dumb arguments. I never took that for granted. And I still wish so much that I tried harder to do the same in return, when you needed it most.”

That was the only moment where Korra felt she had to speak up. It was something she had been reevaluating herself for quite some time. To know Asami had done the same, and still felt guilt over it, was something she couldn’t keep quiet on for a moment longer.

“Asami, I don’t regret telling you to stay in Republic City four years ago, at all. I ended up mouthing off at Katara of all people. Writing the letters instead of talking face to face, every single day, was a filter I needed to have between us. I didn’t just want you to not see me all weak and helpless because my pride was hurting. I didn’t want you to give up on me forever.”

Asami’s watery eyes became obvious at that moment. The build-up had been happening already. Hearing Korra’s side of things simply brought out the tears sooner than she had expected.

“Gonna be here all night if I don’t keep going, sweetie.” She did her best to smile while saying that, and lightly patting her eyes dry with a tissue before the makeup started to run.

When she felt ready to continue, she took another deep breath and squeezed hands again for stability. “What I’m saying is, I don’t for a moment pretend that we’ve always been perfect for each other. We’ve had some arguments, and some distance, and we’ll probably end up having full blown fights if we stay together. And I’m willing to accept all of that, because I know I’m going to come back to you when those fights are over.”

Just as she had rehearsed, Asami reached around her back to retrieve the small, long box she had kept hidden there. Just before stepping out to the balcony.

“I also know that we’re never going to have a truly normal relationship. That just comes with dating the Avatar, and I accept that. I know you have duties to the world that will keep us apart at times. And that those duties might put you in great danger.”

She paused to bite at her lip briefly. Her rehearsed speech obviously hadn’t accounted for Korra’s pregnancy, since she had prepared it well before then. And she couldn’t bring herself to leave that out.

“I’m also ready to face whatever we have to as upcoming parents. It’s already not at all what I could have ever expected it to be like. But I don’t need it to be easy, or any kind of normal. I’ve worked through so many challenges already, and I’m not going to stop overcoming more when they come.”

After a few more breaths, rife with the sound of being choked up inside, she finally brought the box forward. The lid popped open for a bit, long enough to retrieve the necklace, then closed again as she set it carefully on the railing.

“Korra, building a life with you is probably going to be the biggest challenge of all. But I want to face it with you. And I want us to succeed.”

Her hand that was currently holding onto Korra’s finally released so that she could hold the necklace with both. Carved into moonstone was the gear pattern of Future Industries, mixed with the waves of the Water Tribe insignia.

Up until that moment, Korra had become completely silent. Her chest had simply felt too tight to speak, tied up with heavy anticipation, while her own eyes had started to well up as well with the emotion of the moment. Seeing the necklace at last, and all it represented for them both, made her break up into joyful tears.

“Will you marry me, Korra?”

All the tension and anticipation reached its peak at that moment. Just when she felt like she couldn’t breathe any longer, Korra felt the tip over into pure bliss.

Her hands went right for Asami’s shoulders, nearly knocking her back slightly as she went in for a passionate kiss unlike any they had shared before.

She held it for as long as she needed to in order to let her body catch up. Her entire face was flustered when she parted lips at last. An uncontrollable smile took hold right after.

“Yes. I… Yes.

Through eager nods, she managed to remember to turn around for a few moments. She could see Asami’s hands trembling as they came down over her head, bringing the necklace up and fastening it in place. Her own hand went up to touch along it as she turned back around.

Never before had Asami’s green eyes looked so mesmerising. Even as she was doing her best to keep them clear.

When the peak settled down again, Korra went right back in for the second kiss. It was longer, and a little less overly energetic than the first. Or more precisely, their last kiss as girlfriends. Now, they were fiancees.

That time when Korra parted from the kiss, it was with a mild laugh of awkwardness. Something she tried to soothe for herself by stroking up and down Asami’s arms. “I don’t have a necklace for you. Or a ring. I guess that’d be more fitting now, since I’m the one with the necklace.”

“That’s okay, sweetie. I’ve been waiting for the right time for a while now. You’ll know what to get when you’re ready.”

Korra’s eyes began to wander in her bubbling excitement. Back inside, she could see a few waiters bringing out some surprise additions to their table, as well as fancy decorations. That explained Asami’s brief visit to the kitchen.

It also gave her a moment to think about what the next few weeks would be like. Word was going to spread everywhere before long, that was an inevitability of being the Avatar. She just wasn’t sure how much was going to become common knowledge.

“It’s funny. Last night, I was having a breakdown. Tonight, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. One crazy week so far.”

“And it’s far from over.”

Asami’s hands finally moved around to grab Korra’s arms in turn. Holding that moment between them, a serene moment of perfection.

“We still have Varrick’s party to attend before we head back to Republic City. I’m sure he’d be happy to add a special event for us, if you want.”

The thought made Korra smile. So many of their friends would be there.

“You know what, I think that’s a great idea. We can announce our engagement on our own terms that way.” She couldn’t help the way that her smile grew into a wide grin after saying that. “We’re engaged. It just happened and I’m still getting surprised by it.”

“It’s very real, Korra.” Asami went in for one more kiss. The final affirmation that it was all really happening.

*

The sky was clear around the spirit portal on that morning. For Korra, a couple of days after the proposal, and before the announcement to those outside her immediate family. Exactly when she felt was right to get another concern off her mind. And to spend a bit more time with Naga.

They were still on the approach to the stop-over point near the portal itself, now coming into view. What had been the military camp had been converted over to a small town of its own in the past four years. A secure place for spirits wandering through to the physical world to safely interact with those of the Southern Tribe, and vice versa.

Korra had only seen it twice, the first being not long after the Republic City portal opened. And she hadn’t been inclined to spend much time there on the way back.

From the top of the ridge overlook, she could see one or two new buildings that had risen since the previous visit. And from the look of it, the spirits had formed a new patch of greenery in one of the previously open areas of snow. Some real progress of cooperation between the two worlds.

At the first scent of seal meat, Naga quickened her pace down the sloped path. No doubt prepared in advance after Korra had notified the town of her visit.

“Easy, Naga. Don’t go knocking anyone over.”

Fortunately for them both, there wasn’t much foot traffic along the larger track that they soon moved onto. Those that were making their way around outside knew well enough to get out of the way of an excited polar bear dog. Some of the unaware spirits were still taken aback when the pair bolted past nonetheless.

The destination, for Naga anyway, was around the back of the fishery. A few cages containing crates of fish, with a ‘No dogs’ sign hanging in front lined the back wall. Just off to the side of them however was a bucket of chopped meat. ‘Naga’ had been somewhat roughly painted on the side in black.

After sniffing at it for a bit, Naga tilted her head upward. Her eyes focused in on Korra, waiting for approval.

“Alright, you earned it. Just behave, and leave the fish alone. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Korra left with a scratch behind Naga’s ears. Departing from there meant she wasn’t interrupted on the walk towards the edge of the forest, something she was grateful for on that occasion. She needed that time to go over what she needed to say to Gei Haizi, as much as she otherwise didn’t mind chatting with people in general.

The spirits that she wandered past on the way further in seemed to understand. Some of them waved, others gave a nod. But they all kept to themselves, content with watching her make her way to the portal along the well travelled path.

A few minutes later, she was walking out into the spirit world once again. The area around the Tree of Time was looking as lively as ever. One of the groups of airbenders were gathered in a half-circle around the front for meditation under the guidance of the Western Temple guru.

She again decided to make the most of the time left to herself. In all likelihood, she’d just end up feeling awkward for interrupting their meditation, only to leave again so quickly. And until Kya returned, she wasn’t going to bring up Gei Haizi without good cause.

Not too far from the portals was a more secluded grove she had come to visit in the past for meditation. When visiting with Asami, traversing on foot was part of the experience. Getting to see all the otherworldly environments and the like. On that occasion, she was content on drawing herself directly to where her latest journey had started.

“Okay. Gei Haizi, if you’re sensing me already, I’d like to talk.”

Standing on a comfortable spot, Korra tilted her head and closed her eyes. Both hands came up in front with her knuckles pressed together. Drawing her into a suitable meditative pose for her shortcut forward.

It didn’t take long for the grove to shift away from her. Soon, more and more locales of the spirit world went rushing past as her concentration fixated on that familiar energy. When she opened her eyes, she was in the same area, not far from Xai Bau’s grove.

Shortly after, the orange grass in front of her began to twist upward. The grass hardened into bark, forming into the vague shape of a tree trunk. That trunk in turn peeled outward after a few seconds, revealing the figure of Gei Haizi once again.

Draped in jacaranda flowers that served as long hair, and framed the face of neutral features.A ‘skin’ that resembled powdery stone oddly enough, an imperfect white with streaks of purple spread across. Rather than legs, Gei Haizi’s body seemed to simply emerge from the ground like a tree. Though when they moved to approach Korra there was no evidence left behind of any disturbance. In fact, the ground itself almost seemed to move up and aside in their path.

Korra had to tilt her head back a bit to watch Gei Haizi’s face when they finally came to a stop, given the significant height difference. Thankfully it wasn’t enough that she was at risk of straining her neck.

Once they had come to a stop, Gei Haizi blinked a few times. Their sparkling crystal-blue eyes full of innocence. And soon, gentle confusion.

“Avatar Korra. Are you faring well?” There was a brief pause in the wistful voice, accompanied by a shift of expression. “I do not understand why you would return so soon. The cycle of new life has only just begun inside you.” They gestured a hand towards Korra directly at that moment. “You are not ready to begin another.”

“That’s what I need…” Korra bit her lip for a bit. Even after all her time to think, she still wasn’t sure about her exact phrasing. “...I want to talk to you about. Because, the fact is, I didn’t actually want to become pregnant at the time.”

She could already see that expression of confusion grow deeper. “Before you ask, I’m not here to ask you to undo it, or anything like that. I’m here because I want to help you understand that other humans might not be so accepting of your gift. Especially when they haven’t directly asked you for it.”

Gei Haizi’s face turned to a more stern form of confusion. Not quite offended at Korra’s implication. Rather, understanding just enough to feel as if they were being put at fault in some way.

“Not accepting? Directly asked? I fulfil what the soul desires. I grant the gift to those who cannot receive it through mortal means. Do you mean to tell me that humans would be ungrateful for such a gift?”

Korra took the moment to breathe in, and collect her thoughts properly. In an earlier time, she might have started getting worked up with Gei Haizi’s lack of understanding. She wanted to move past that impulsive phase of her life altogether.

“Gei Haizi, what you can do, it really is a wonderful miracle. I’m still amazed that Asami and I can actually have kids of our own together, with your help. But we weren’t preparing for that. It might’ve been what we were discussing, and maybe I did want it in some obscure way. But we didn’t know that you went ahead and made it happen until I worked out why I was feeling different a month later. Others might not be nearly as patient as I’m trying to be right now.”

That brought on a thoughtful hum from the spirit, which by all accounts was far better progress than just altering the type of confusion on display.

“I have not interacted with humans in several thousand years. Their thoughts and desires always seemed so aligned with their existence. I granted what they wished, and they were happy.”

“Yeah, well, life’s nowhere near as simple these days. And to be honest, even other spirits have already realized that. A lot of the ones I’ve heard of that came to the human world before I reopened the portals have their own system worked out. Some of them granted favours to humans, but those humans had to really work and earn those favours, to prove that they wanted them. They weren’t given different faces or new limbs ‘because their soul desired that’.”

Korra waited again before speaking further. That time, Gei Haizi really did look offended, and now she had a better idea why. And thus what to say.

“I know you’re being so very generous with your gift. You’re not asking for praise or favours in return. And if gratitude is all you want, then that’s completely understandable, and very benevolent of you. But, I’m just asking that you please consider asking people before you give them the gift. Ask them if they understand what you’re giving, and if they’re actually ready for it. Something as simple as that. It doesn’t have to involve an elaborate summoning ritual at all.”

It took a while, but that did finally seem to get through to Gei Haizi. The trails of jacaranda began to waft around in the wind as they gave it deeper thought. Some of the purple markings started shifting across the skin as well. Dust particles rolling across stone, only in all manner of directions.

“I felt that the routines and rituals of my kindred were a trivial distraction. I never approved of the way spirits treated humans in that era. If the ways of the mortal world truly have changed for both humans and spirits, perhaps I should as well.”

Korra lifted both eyebrows at that. Not the response she expected to get, but it was definitely a good one.

“That’s good, really. I’m not familiar with that many spirit rituals, aside from what Katara told stories about when I was growing up. But I’m guessing you can think of plenty of your own ideas already. And when you have something worked out, I can help share that out to the people who really would appreciate and ask for your help the most.”

That finally brought a smile to the great spirit’s face. They extended a hand down towards Korra, intending for as much of a handshake as they could manage.

“You make a very interesting proposition, Avatar Korra. I had not considered actually visiting the mortal world myself. I merely expected that I would encounter those in need as they passed through this realm of their own accord.”

They smiled a little more after that, becoming briefly lost in thought, and imagination. “I think I will let the call of those in need guide my journey among mortals. It will be interesting to see the world as they do.”

Korra did her best to try and return the gesture, given her hand was dwarfed by the spirit’s. It told her a little more about Gei Haizi’s actual form at least. The texture of powdery stone was not literal, as there wasn’t a trace of anything left on her hand when they let go.

“When I left the spirit portals open, I thought it was time that the Avatar stopped being the bridge between the two worlds. But now, I think I need to be a different kind of bridge. If we can set an example of spirits aiding humans, with care and respect given in return, this could change everything for the better.”

“I find your ambition and optimism rather, uh…” Gei Haizi hummed again for a bit of thought. “Heartwarming, I believe the phrase is, Avatar Korra?”

“Close enough.” Korra found herself smiling in return at that. “I’m just glad you’re so open to all of this. I’ve had spirits attack me just for stepping in the wrong place by accident.”

“Sadly, patience is not nearly as common as you would assume with timeless beings.” At that, Gei Haizi started to fold their arms, returning to a more thoughtful, and then concerned expression. “You have enlightened me greatly this day, Avatar Korra. I now have much to think about. It is a sensation I have not felt for many eons. I feel that I owe you something more than what I have already given.”

There was another pause as the great spirit thought it over. Then, they started to tilt forward a little, moving a hand to the chest when the tilt became a bow. “What I do already owe is an apology, Avatar Korra. I truly did not comprehend the notion of causing you distress through my actions.”

The apprehension about revisiting the spirit world Korra had felt up until that day was finally cleared. She had been on quite a rough ride coming to terms with what had happened, and had more or less accepted the reality. The sincere apology for an act of innocence removed any doubt that remained.

“Like I said, I was upset at first. And I definitely overreacted a lot for a while there. But, I think if it had been someone else that started this off, especially someone I didn’t know? It could’ve turned out so much worse for everyone.”

She glanced down once more, giving herself a moment to think. “If I had a choice, well, we probably wouldn’t be having this conversation at all really.” A small chuckle followed before she looked upwards once more. “But, if it was a choice between coming here on behalf of a total stranger, with an upset family and a lot of people scared by some mysterious spirit pregnancy, or myself? I probably would still choose this.”

Gei Haizi gave a solemn nod, Their expression returned to a more comfortable smile. “I have learned from my mistake. And I appreciate that the consequences have not damaged your view of me. Now, I have much to contemplate on my own.”

The wafts of jacaranda flowers began to grow downward around their form, gradually encompassing the base. A simple, clear indicator that the great spirit was preparing to depart.

“Good health to you, your partner, and your daughter. I will seek you out in this realm when my pondering is complete.”

Just like the first time, Gei Haizi dissolved away into a massive cloud of flowers. Drifting off into the ethereal wind that flowed throughout the spirit world. The ground where they had been standing previously looked completely untouched.

Korra waited a little while after before relaxing. Settling things with Gei Haizi had always been her goal, but actually coming to a beneficial agreement was a wonderful bonus. And better yet, it wasn’t going to be yet another concern that needed her constant attention.

She already had two significant ones on the horizon.

*

The night of the party had arrived. After a long week of overflowing emotions, many exchanges of affection, and a number of late night returns to the bedroom, Korra and Asami were finally at the end of their visit to the South Pole.

They had both stepped into the golden light illuminating the path between the road and the steps, which led up to the bustling entry hall.

Korra was in her traditional formal dress, complete with the hairpiece, and her favourite fur coat to keep the necklace concealed just a little longer. Asami had opted for overlaying her iconic red dress with the much darker longcoat, at least until they got inside where it was warm.

Unlike the palace, Varrick’s company hall had been built with heating systems in mind from the onset. On that occasion, it was welcomed by both.

The moment lingered as they both remained on the path, not quite ready to ascend the stairs. Another small chill on the wind made Asami sigh. “So, this is it. I’m with you, Korra. Whether you want to announce it tonight, or keep waiting, you’ve got my support.”

Korra smiled softly. There was no keeping her hand from finding its way around Asami’s back in that moment.

“You’re absolutely sure Varrick won’t mind?”

“He’ll love the spectacle, believe me. Just remember, he’ll be very clear when it’s time. Don’t worry about missing the chance.”

Following that, Asami’s hand moved around Korra’s back in turn, mirroring the hold. When the latter turned to her with a wry look, she just smiled innocently.

“You ready, sweetie?”

Korra’s smile became a grin, growing more as she leaned in to give a loving kiss.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Together, they began walking up the steps at last. One incredibly eventful, stressful, and all around memorable week behind them. What was bound to be one amazing future ahead of them. And eight months of varying degrees of frantic preparation to face. As a couple.

The story will continue in:

**Part Two: Fire for the Avatar's Love**


	2. The Very Brief Tenure of CEO Korra

“Asami? You in?”

At that moment, Asami was half leaning over her desk in a rush to get the rest of her files organized for the visit to Ba Sing Se. It was just pressing enough that she skipped over the usual niceties with Korra when she heard her at the door.

“I’m almost done!”

Even knowing she was there, Asami nearly jumped in surprise when Korra’s hands wrapped around her waist.

As much as she wanted to protest, and insist on getting ready first, there was no resisting the warmth of that embrace. When that surprise wore off, along with her sense of urgency, she eased back into the hold with a gentle sigh.

Korra smiled in quiet victory. A few kisses went to Asami’s neck, then a couple more when she had an angle for her lips.

“Gonna miss you all day.”

It made Asami smile in return, though she did start working free of the hold not long after. The reprieve had to be very brief.

“I can’t promise I’ll be back before you need to sleep. And no staying up waiting for me either.”

While it was a shorter intimate moment than she wanted, Korra did ease back. She had enough self control to give a bit of space when it was needed. “Fine. I’ll think of something to do. I guess I should be grateful there haven’t been any Avatar-level things happening lately, but at the same time, it’d be something?”

Asami collected up the last of her files into her secure bag. Not quite everything she had to take care of leaving, but the rest could wait just a bit.

“Just don’t go overboard, okay? Maybe spending some time on Air Temple Island would be a good compromise.”

Korra tilted her head about while giving it some actual thought. “I guess I haven’t sat down with Tenzin and Pema to talk. Not since we announced the engagement anyway.” She tightened her lips, exchanging a small glance with Asami. “Should I tell them about the other part now? I know we were gonna save it for just before the wedding…”

“It’s your choice, sweetie. But, maybe consider waiting until Ikki and Meelo aren’t there to overhear anything.”

“Oh, believe me, I’m not taking any chances.” Korra gave it some more thought, coming to sit against Asami’s desk. “Maybe I should just stay here, come to think of it. There must be something I can help with while you’re away, right?”

She twisted around to look over the desk. Something that earned her a look of concern from Asami before she even said anything.

“Korra, what you’re thinking is very sweet of you…”

“I know, I know. As the Avatar, I can’t have any direct involvement or endorsement with Future Industries. Conflict of interest and all that.” She cracked a smile. “That’s why I won’t be doing anything as the Avatar, but as your sweet and considerate fiancee.”

Asami pursed her lips. That part wasn’t what had come to mind. But admitting her real reason for concern seemed even harder now.

“There’s a lot to running a company. And I have a system that works for me specifically. It probably won’t fit your style at all.” She made a passing glance at the window. “And I really need to get going.”

Korra leaned up off the desk immediately. “Walk you to the front door, at least?”

Even in the middle of hurrying to collect all her things, Asami still took one last moment to kiss Korra lovingly.

“If you want to. I’ve left the business number on the desk if anything serious happens. And I do mean that it’s for business only.”

Korra quickly side-eyed the note in question. “Alright. No midday chat-ups, I promise.”

She followed Asami out of the office, keeping to her suggestion of walking her down.

For several minutes afterward the room remained silent. No last minute calls, no hurried returns because of something left behind, and no need for cleaning that day.

The silence ended when Korra poked her head back in, purely out of habit, then swaggered on in. There was a big grin on her face all the way around to Asami’s chair. She had sat in it before on a number of occasions, but that time it felt particularly comfortable.

It was probably the simple difference of knowing she wasn’t there to shoo her out of it. And the energy bubbling up as she concocted her plan for the day.

“Right. How does Asami begin the work day when I’m not around?”

The office itself was still quite neat, with only a few loose folders and files left on the desk. They hadn’t yet reached the frantic stage of wedding planning that would throw the job into chaos for a few weeks. Or, more likely, Asami got someone to handle things in her place for as long as needed.

She was about to reach for the contact book when the phone rang anyway. Either someone who had just missed Asami, or wasn’t aware of her departure at all. Which ruled out anyone in Future Industries management.

Korra took a few seconds to think of what to say, then finally reached for the phone itself.

“Future Industries, soon-to-be Mrs Sato’s office, how can I help?”

“ _Korra?_ ”

She winced considerably on hearing Mako’s voice, purely out of how awkward her introduction now felt. Otherwise, he was actually a pretty good test case for her CEO persona.

“Hey Mako. You just missed Asami, I’m filling in for her.” A small gesture of her hand sent enough air flow around the table to ruffle some papers. “Sorting files out, and stuff. Kinda like what you do, I guess. When you’re not out on patrol, fighting crime, and whatnot.”

“ _Right… Well, so long as you’re there in her office, would you mind double checking some files for me? Chief wants some of these outstanding cases closed down while everything’s quiet. It’s all relatively minor stuff, nothing that should be locked away somewhere you wouldn’t notice._ ”

Korra retrieved the nearby notepad, and one of the less expensive looking pens. “Sure. Hit me with the names and I’ll see what I can pull up.”

The names ranged from former employees, to incident reports, to a few transactions. The latter of which she had actually heard Asami getting into a heated argument over a couple of times. On each occasion, she had decided to just be supportive and not ask questions. Making a habit out of listening in on that particular office wasn’t going to go over well.

“ _That’s the lot. And don’t worry if you can’t find all of them. The less I have to dig through police archives, the better._ ”

“No problem. Should I call back later when I’ve got everything, or can we catch up a bit while we work? Oh, and should I bring the files down there when I’ve got them all?”

There was a pause on Mako’s end, most likely a quick question to Lin about her second option. The thought made Korra smile a little more.

“ _We can chat, so long as you don’t start reading out the wedding invitation list or whatever. Just need to confirm some names, numbers, that sort of thing._ ”

“Sounds easy enough. And at this point, I don’t think we’ll be needing a list.”

It took some awkward repositioning of the phone against her shoulder to keep it in place. And then a bit of effort to work out a comfortable means of carrying the base around. When she finally worked out a good system, she carried the whole lot over to the first filing cabinet in her search.

“What I’d do for a headset instead of this fancy set-up right now.”

The notepad she set up within clear view, with the phone base eventually settling down beside it to free up one hand for the search. It was definitely going to take a while to go through it all.

“Anyway, as I was saying, pretty sure there’s going to be a lot of people showing up wherever we have it. It was either going to be really small and intimate, or something that a few thousand end up attending in person. We’re gonna let the experts handle VIP arrangements and all that.”

“ _Fair enough. I guess trying to limit it to Air Temple Island isn’t an option then._ ”

“I don’t think Tenzin would appreciate the bay being covered in boats and airships full of people trying to get close. We’re going to settle on a location when she gets back.”

She had located a few of the files in that time, and was currently trying to work out where to put them in an increasingly limited amount of free space.

“ _Chief’s asking if you’ve got any specifics in mind. And she says it’s purely because she wants to be on top of security arrangements, and no other reason whatsoever._ ”

Korra did her best to not laugh. Knowing that Lin was listening in, at least partially, was still very amusing in its own right. That and imagining what she was telling Mako to say on her behalf.

“We decided to drop the South Pole as an option, for now at least. Still a bit of cultural baggage I don’t want to deal with, and not everyone is a fan of the cold. Somewhere here in Republic City seems like the obvious choice for a lot of reasons, but…”

Her pause for thought came quite conveniently as she moved down to the second drawer. “...weird as this sounds, we started thinking about having it in the Fire Nation.”

“ _Really? Huh._ ” That time, the pause on Mako’s end was clearly to tell Lin, and for whatever reaction resulted. “ _Because of Asami’s heritage then? It makes sense in a way._ ”

“Kinda.” Her search slowed down a little more as she pondered on her reasoning instead. “I got a little hot headed about what some others would think about Asami and I being together at first. Like I suddenly had a point to prove to everyone, all over again. Now, it’s... different, I think.”

She went back to her search after that, dragging more files into the open. A simple action that helped keep her grounded from her contemplation. “I feel like for once, I can really set a positive example as the Avatar. And the Fire Nation is going to get the most from that kind of message right now. Way more than Republic City.”

When she began leaning down to get at the third drawer, she shook her head and sighed quietly. “Nothing is decided. Like I said, I still need to talk it over with Asami. Tell Lin she doesn’t need to go scouting out the entire Fire Nation just yet.”

“ _She might anyway. Didn’t you mention something about Ember Island being popular for past Avatars to visit at some point?_ ”

“I don’t think Lord Zuko would appreciate the Republic City police running about the island on security detail. Anyway, enough about me, or we’ll be going on about the wedding and that all day. I think I’ve got everything that’s here.”

When she finally returned to Asami’s desk, it was with a rather substantial armful of folders. With no particular method of sorting in mind, she landed the whole lot on the left and began to work through to the files themselves.

“ _Alright, just read off the top of whatever folder you’re on, and I’ll call out the details I need._ ”

They went through the first folder without much chatter, focusing solely on the task itself to begin with. It was more involved than Korra had first expected, but so far still within what she could comfortably handle.

“So, obviously work is slow because we’re doing this. What about the rest of the time? I’m kinda sorry that Asami and I just took up all the attention at the party.”

“ _Hey, no complaints here. Getting engaged is big, it should be taking up attention._ ” Mako started on the next folder once the tags had been read out. A comfortable pause of sorts for him to work from. “ _Anyway, I’ve started seeing this metalsmith, Jing-Yi. She came here from the eastern coast about four months ago._ ”

“A metalsmith, huh? Not a bender?”

“ _Yeah, though I think she prefers it that way. Based on how she talks about her work. She’s big on putting a lot of effort into her pieces, mostly ornamental armour and weapons. Says that just bending it all into those shapes and designs wouldn’t feel satisfying to her. And she’d rather use metalbending for practical stuff anyway, if she had access to it._ ”

Korra smiled at that, picturing what she could of the pair so far. “Sounds like a good match already. Workaholics who take pride in their jobs.”

“ _That’s one way of putting it._ ”

“I’m trying not to make it awkward, or slip back into invitation talk, remember? This really is great to hear.”

She used that interlude to get started on the next file, and keep to her promise of not mentioning anything to do with the wedding. The temptation to ask if Jing-Yi would be coming as Mako’s date was strong nonetheless.

“So, what does Bolin think? And don’t tell me you haven’t told him yet.”

“ _He’s known for a while. Bolin still thinks Jing is a little stern, and she wasn’t impressed when he told her that he hadn’t settled on a career. But I think they’re warming up to each other now._ ”

“If it takes time, then it should mean things are going to work out long term, if you all work at it. Something like that. Tenzin probably phrased it better when I wasn’t paying attention.”

“ _No, that actually made sense. Kinda. Hopefully Bolin sticks with it on his own, I think Jing is going to keep trying anyway._ ”

“Hard working, proud of her craft, and open-minded. You’re on a roll, Mako.”

Korra finally looked back down at the file open in front of her. The choice of words had become a convenient reminder of why she was not the first of those things. “Anyway, better get back on the files before Beifong starts handing out the glare.”

“ _Might be a little late for that. But you’re right._ ”

“You know, this isn’t actually all that difficult. Reading through files, getting everything in order. I think I finally know what I’m doing once we’re done here.”

*

“What do you mean, ‘is this an official decision’?”

Mere hours later, sometime after finishing with the requested files, Korra had filled Asami’s desk with all manner of new files and papers in sizeable stacks. A large chunk of it was from when Hiroshi ran the company early on, outside what Asami would have likely handled herself.

The rest was more recent items that had simply fallen by the proverbial wayside, hence her accusatory phonecall.

“There’s no decisions being made here! I’m not in charge, I’m not speaking on Asami’s behalf, and I am definitely not deciding anything! No signatures, no confirmations or denials, and no actions.”

Across the room, the door opened to Asami’s butler, to whom Korra gestured to for a few more seconds of silence.

“Just tell me what I need to know now and call back tomorrow. Or the number I gave you if it really is that urgent. So long.”

She clapped the phone down on its hook a bit harder than she wanted, bringing on a short wince. What she hadn’t counted on was the constant expectation of decisive answers from everyone she had called up so far. Answers she knew she was in no position to give, which in turn was a position she had to explain every single time.

And she disliked explaining things more than once at the best of times.

“What part of ‘Unofficial CEO’ don’t they get, Zhun? Or am I just worse at this than I thought?”

“I haven’t the foggiest impression, Mistress Korra. Master Tenzin has arrived.”

Korra had started to roll her eyes at being addressed as ‘Mistress’, something she had never liked in the five years since first visiting the mansion. That switched to mild confusion at the mention of Tenzin’s arrival. Her conversation with Asami in the early morning now seemed oddly coincidental.

“Uh, show him in, let him know I’m here in the office, offer tea I guess? Am I missing anything?”

“That is close enough to Miss Sato’s usual instruction. I’ll see to it at once.”

“Right, yes, thanks Zhun.” Even before he left the room, Korra was wincing even more through her smile. It was one part of life at the mansion she still wasn’t getting used to.

That, and the growing realization that it would soon be ‘Mrs Sato’ she’d be hearing constantly. Something she had gone through more than once, and which always led to the same exact question.

“Is he going to start calling me ‘Mrs Sato’ too?”

For once, Asami wasn’t there to laugh it off, and remind her of the mental loop she was going through about that point. There was just an odd stillness to the room instead.

The phone blaring out another ring broke that stillness, making Korra jump in her seat at the same time.

Even before she had the phone in place, she could hear the tinny voice of the dock overseer yet again. The peace of her brief contemplation went right out the window as frustration returned in force.

“No! No! I am not signing off any kind of import contract! Go to Ba Sing Se and ask Asami in person if it’s that important and can’t wait another day!”

The tinny chattering grew louder. The sheer lack of comprehending the simplest notion became more intense. Her rising frustration threatened to turn the entire array of papers into fiery ash.

“All I asked was for some shipping manifests so she could look over them herself when she gets back! But at the rate this is going, you’d better believe I’m going to suggest she start bringing stuff in by air bison instead of you! Ugh!”

Her final sound of utter disgust accompanied her slam of the phone down. In frustration, she lashed her other hand out in front of her as an angry reflex. Perhaps because of her thinking about the air bison, it had the unfortunate effect of causing a powerful burst of airbending.

The resulting gust of high velocity air sent the entire desk into utter chaos. Entire stacks were toppled, and then shot across the room in a storm of paper. Files were cast open, saved from spilling their contents solely by how they were all bound together inside. Had the desk lamp not been fixed to the desk, it too would have likely joined the rest in flying clear off to shattered doom.

Faced with the result of her outburst, Korra sat there for several seconds in disbelief. Then, after considering her options, promptly planted her face right onto the desk in defeat.

“Asaaaamiiii…”

In the middle of several sheets fluttering down, the door opened to Tenzin.

He looked at the state of the office for a good few seconds, took a short breath, then stepped inside fully to close the door.

“Mako called a little while ago. He was feeling concerned that you might be taking on too much in Asami’s absence.”

He paused to look around the room again, a very deliberate shift from one eye to the other. “I can’t imagine why.”

Korra didn’t move from her slumped position at the desk. After her whithering plea, the idea of looking up to face her own disaster was beyond her for the time being.

Seeing that light humour had failed, Tenzin began gesturing around for some more precise airbending. Gentler currents of wind began circling the room, sweeping paper off the floor and furniture into far more manageable piles. The files he picked up himself as he approached the desk.

“Thankfully, one of the requirements of representing and leading an entire nation is a close familiarity with paperwork. I’m sure we can have this back to how it was in good time, working together.”

Korra finally lifted her head, some of her hair draped across her face fora long while as she just sat there in silence. Cleaning up ultimately wasn’t the problem for her.

“Why did I decide this was a good idea? I don’t know how to work with these people. How to make them understand the simplest things.”

“Now you have a grasp of what it was like raising Meelo.”

The sour mood eased from Korra’s mind enough to form a bit of a smile. A little after, she silently put her hair back into place, no longer feeling quite so blinded in more ways than the obvious.

“Something I have to get used to, then?”

Before an eyebrow could be raised, Korra leaned back into her chair with a deep sigh. “I was going to tell you today anyway. Thanks to that spirit Kya probably told you about by now, I’m having Asami’s baby.”

Tenzin stood there in silent surprise, blinking a few times in the rough minute that followed. His break from that was a brief beard stroke.

“I did have a feeling she knew more about Gei Haizi than she was willing to share at the time. But I certainly didn’t expect this to be why. Are you-?”

“Fine? Yeah, I’m fine with it now. Asami, Kya and my parents are the only others who know right now, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I understand completely.” Tenzin quietly brought a chair over after that, making sure to not crumple any papers in the process. The clean up could wait until after the talk that Korra was clearly waiting for. “I suppose there’s a lot of things I could say at this moment. I think I’ll settle for something simple. Thank you for trusting me with this revelation.”

Korra’s small smile grew considerably. “I was getting ready for a big lecture about having to balance responsibilities as a mother with being the Avatar.” She closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair a little more, taking some needed breaths. “I’ve been thinking about that a lot already.”

“And you’re still uncertain?”

She opened her eyes to look at Tenzin again. No attempts to try and sway her thinking to one side or the other. Just more genuine care and concern.

“I wish I had an idea of how previous Avatars handled it. It’s a little different for Aang and Roku. And I haven’t heard back from the different libraries about anything from Kyoshi’s time raising Koko that would help.”

She pouted lightly as the obvious occurred to her. Without actual plans for the day, she could have simply gone to Ba Sing Se with Asami and tried some further research in person instead.

That much she kept to herself, not wanting to add to her embarrassment over the airbending mess.

“Asami’s out getting everything ready for her to not be involved in the company for two months so we can focus on the wedding. And I’m here doing everything except something useful. Trying to prevent any more surprises from coming up while being a complete disaster instead.”

In the wake of her small rant, she did at least feel some amount of relief. And a bit of unease at the fact that Tenzin had been completely silent throughout, without so much as a hum.

“I’m not being a fritzy pain about this, am I?”

“No, not at all. If anything, it’s good that you’re aware of these problems that come up. And if I’ve learned anything over these past five years, it’s that it’s best to not try and interrupt you with advice you may not want.”

Korra’s face went to her hand, though it was more out of bemusement than further frustration. “I really was that bad about it, huh?” After a few more breaths, she brought her head back up, while leaning forward more as well. “I think I could use some advice right now. Maybe not about being a parent just yet. Just, what I should do right now.”

Tenzin’s thoughtful hum began at last. “Well, I think the advice I’d give anyone in this situation right now is to not try and tackle so many problems and future concerns at once. Thinking about your future as the Avatar is good, but it isn’t going to be under any real impact for some time. That makes it important, but not a priority. Breaking problems down into those categories can be very helpful in the long run.”

“It’s probably how Asami handles all this.” Korra took a few more breaths, still feeling bemused at herself. “She even told me this wasn’t a good idea. I deserve this mess.”

“At least in this case it’s a very literal, but simple mess.” Tenzin moved to stand, and promptly began picking up the roughly collected piles together. “One I can help with. I had to go through this a few times myself when Jinora first began airbending.”

With a light spring, Korra left the comfort of Asami’s chair to do the same. Starting with all that had ended up swirling back around behind and under the desk. “I owe you one, Tenzin. Getting this back in order is going to take hours.”

The actual process of recovering everything went by rather quickly. Straightening all the stacks up into less chaotic piles was quite simple in comparison.

At the end of it, Tenzin set one of Asami’s jade paperweights on top of the tallest stack. A carving of a turtle-duck.

“I think sorting this can wait for another time, Korra. How about you come join us on the island for the evening instead?”

Korra thought back to when Asami suggested more or less the same, and gave an eager nod right after. “Alright. I have kinda missed coming to the island for more than training and quick visits. Think I could stay for dinner as well?”

“Of course. I think we’ve all missed having you there in fact.”

A final sigh from Korra came as she nodded in full agreement. It would undoubtedly be an evening of endless questions about the wedding, but now, that was something she was more than happy to have.

“I’ll come down in a minute or so. Need to let Zhun know where I am in case Asami comes back early.”

“Very well. I’ll be outside when you’re ready.”

Korra was about to follow Tenzin out, then gradually stopped to return to the desk. Letting Zhun know her whereabouts was standard for them. But explaining the piles of paperwork was something she felt was best done in a more direct way to Asami. Even if a note left under the paperweight was technically indirect instead.

When it was done and set in place, she finally departed the office. After everything that had resulted from overhearing a conversation through the door five years ago, using it for a day had been quite the experience indeed.

*

As predicted, it was well into the night when Asami got back to Republic City. The only lights left on at the mansion when she returned were those that lined the driveway up, and the porch itself in readiness for her return.

Her normal routine after a long day out was cut short that time. The only reason she stopped by her office at all was due to Zhun mentioning it specifically. It was enough for her to feel that she couldn’t really leave it until the next day.

Even before switching on the desk lamp, she could make out the vague shape of paper stacks that definitely hadn’t been there when she left.

“Oh Korra…” The glint of the lamp light on the jade paperweight drew her attention there, and thus to the note kept beneath it. Her name written on top in Korra’s handwriting said enough.

_Asami,_

_Don’t be mad, kinda got carried away_

_with trying to fix things up while you_

_were away._

_Gonna sort all this out tomorrow, I_

_promise. You were right all along, but_

_it was still worth trying to make your_

_part in this a little easier._

_Sorry for being silly. See you soon._

_K._

When Asami looked over the stacks the second time around, there was a small smile instead. The note she slipped back into place, leaving a tap on the turtle-duck’s head after.

“Keep it safe. And don’t tell her I saw it.”

The desk lamp went back off, shortly followed by the door quietly closing as she departed the office. Hoping to find Korra fast asleep, ready to join her if so, and prepared to scold her otherwise.

The first two remained true. Throughout her arrival, her changing and freshening up, and finally the gentle care she took in getting into bed without interrupting Korra’s restful state. The most she dared was a light kiss to her cheek before settling in, and an arm wrapping carefully around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any reference whatsoever to the Sato mansion butler having an actual name. So, Zhun (J-uh-n) is what I settled on for being quick and easy to remember.
> 
> Apparently I can't help but take a simple funny moment (Korra airbending paper everywhere and giving up as a result), and surround it with a lot of character development that isn't even that related to the moment itself.
> 
> Hopefully for Part Two, Tenzin will get to do more than show up to offer support and advice. Mako and Bolin will also finally get to appear in person, yay.


	3. Fire for the Avatar's Love

Sunrise in the Fire Nation was notably more vibrant than in Republic City.

Getting up early in the morning to watch it was a habit borne from uncertainty for Korra. But now, her perpetual excitement was what kept that habit going.

Just under two months of frantic planning had paid off. For herself and Asami, they were now halfway through the final week of their time together as fiancées. A brief, and particularly wild engagement, but likely the sort she would have always had regardless of circumstance.

It was excitement for every day that got her up so early, but she never once let it get in the way of the moment itself. The quiet serenity of the sunrise.

She had picked an eastern-facing villa on the capital island for for that very reason. Watching the sunrise was as simple as walking out through the folding doors, leaning against the balcony, and gazing across to the horizon. Past the island chain on the right that stretched into the distance and beyond. Through the Gates of Yosor where the stars had vanished to purple-turned-orange morning sky.

“Maybe I should start ordering tea in for this.”

Korra smiled, then shrugged lightly, leaning into Asami’s embrace when she moved up to join her at the railing.

“Tomorrow, and just once. I bet the teamakers are already pretty busy before dawn.”

With a wry smile, Asami worked her chin onto Korra’s shoulder while her arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing lightly. “I’m sure they won’t mind. We are on the door-to-door route after all.”

“We are?” Korra glanced further up to the left of the long slope their building was pitched on.

Being able to simply take out the glider and fly where she liked meant not actually paying close attention to where they were staying in general. She was aware of a cable car that went from the commercial district below to the one above, but that was it.

“I talked with one of the brewers yesterday. They make trips down the caldera during the morning and late afternoon, and take the railtrack up through the rock when they’re done.”

Korra lightly hummed in thought, then returned to watching the horizon. Dawn was just about to start.

“Huh. I guess we should come here more often then.”

With a soft giggle, Asami lifted her head to place a quick kiss to Korra’s facing cheek. “Any time you like, sweetie.”

Dawn began just after she looked back to the gates. Both were watching when the distant statues were lit up by the first rays. While at one point, it had been an ominous symbol of the Fire Nation, seeing it set ablaze in a non-literal sense now had a feeling of spectacle to it.

When it became too bright to watch directly, they both looked away towards the western stretch of the island. Time that wasn’t spent up in Caldera City was spread throughout the chain, visiting most of the islands while they still had a bit of time.

Roku’s Island was next on Korra’s list to visit on her own. A morning glider journey before the frenzy of activity kicked off for the day, when she was at her most calm and spiritually attuned.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Korra blinked briefly, her quiet musing about the glider journey interrupted. “Hm?”

“The sunrise. It’s different in every nation. Here, it really is all fiery and warm. Back home, it’s softer, and lighter.”

“And down in the South, sometimes there’s no sunrise and sunset at all. It’s always there, or not there.”

Korra twisted her lips to the side, casting a side-eye at Asami. “I think this is the only place where it matches up well, actually.”

“Then I’m glad we’re here.”

After a little while, the sun passed above the distant statue, allowing them to look directly at it again. The fiery glint was short-lived by that point, but no less dazzling than it had been at the start.

Asami pulled away from the railing eventually, and made a point of holding onto Korra’s hand to ensure she did the same.

“We do need to get ready. As much as I’d love to spend all morning out there with you.”

“I know.” Korra smiled as she made her way back inside without needing to be led by the hand any longer. “Rehearsals in two hours at the palace, and some time with the royal family after that. And then to the docks for when Bolin, Mako and Jing-Yi arrive an hour after midday.”

“And your interview with Shiro Shinobi in the afternoon. If you’re still up for it.”

It gave Korra something to think about as she closed the doors behind them in preparation for changing. “I am. It’s been a while since I’ve done an interview on my own though. You sure you can’t come?”

Asami was already into the first stage of brushing her hair by then. “Sorry, but this is the only day I can make it to the tailor. Unless something changed overnight, and I find out in the next few hours, that’s where I have to be.”

“That’s fair.” By then, Korra had taken her top off, and was currently sifting through the various Fire Nation clothes provided for something suitable. “I’ll just try that extra bit harder to not be a mess on air.”

“You’ll do great. I’ll make sure that I can listen while I’m with the tailor, I promise.”

Despite the assurances, Korra went quiet in a moment of minor doubt. There was always the quiet worry about slipping up in the moment, and the accompanying fear of knowing such slip-ups couldn’t be undone.

In a bit of irony, what she guessed was Asami’s latest attempt to soothe her only highlighted that concern. Soft hands reaching around to her midsection inevitably made her think about the one thing she didn’t want to even remotely hint at in any public setting. Let alone on a radio broadcast.

It took a look back over her shoulder to feel calmed again. Asami’s ever-supportive face was far too strong for any self-doubt or worry to resist for long.

“I’ll be glad when we don’t have to hide this anymore.”

“I know. You don’t like hiding anything, ever.”

Korra’s left hand eventually moved down to rest over Asami’s, where they had clasped around her. The right reached up to Asami’s shoulder, holding onto it for that extra bit of reassurance.

“I don’t want anything to overshadow our wedding, even if it is something wonderful.” She cracked another smile at that. “Maybe I’m tempting the universe by saying that.”

“I think the universe owes you a break after everything you’ve been through getting here.” Asami went in for another quick kiss to the cheek before pulling away again. “Pick something nice, and don’t worry about looking too formal. Nothing to worry about.”

*

The coronation plaza looked pristine in the mid-morning light. Aside from the array of tables and chairs set up to either side of the main walkway, it had the true majesty that anyone would expect from the temple at which all Fire Lords were crowned.

Korra was leaning against one of the pillars at the top of the stairs, looking out over it all. The rehearsals had gone well, and had instilled a unique kind of nostalgia afterwards that she had just enough time to indulge. She was due to make her way over to the palace itself soon, but for the moment, she had a bit of quiet time to herself.

What memories she had of her meditations before harmonic convergence, and studies since then, were come together in her mind. She could so easily picture Aang and Zuko to her right, the various forces of the other nations lining the plaza ahead at the announcement of peace restored.

In the next moment, it was scores of Fire Nation citizens, watching in awe as the Fire Sages approached with intent to announce the next Avatar. From memory, it was now Roku she could picture at her side, in the prime of his youth. Another part of her was already speculating on whether it would be the same for the Fire Avatar to eventually follow her in succession.

In the end, she couldn’t help but come back around to what she had learned of Roku’s own wedding. Something that had thankfully been captured in artwork from the time, and described in story by Zuko himself from his own searches.

So much had happened in that exact same plaza. Hundreds of years of history, surviving to that moment. Likely a lot more that she simply hadn’t uncovered yet. And soon, she and Asami would add their own moment to it as well.

It was still all just distant memory and imagination. Her latest visit to the island had been as uneventful as the others. No fragmented connection, or echoes from the past.

With a little sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned off the pillar. On opening them again, the plaza was back to being devoid of everything but tables, chairs and non-perishable decorations.

She had the real thing to look forward to in just a couple of days. Reflecting on the past was about all that kept her from bubbling over with excitement. And consequently doing something embarrassing or awkward before someone came looking.

“Avatar Korra! Avatar Korra!”

A discrete eye roll followed, before Korra turned towards the one calling her name. Just another freak coincidence, but still on the nose.

She recognized the uniform of a Fire Nation runner even from across the plaza. Likely a message asking for her to come to the palace, since there was still some time before they needed to head down to the harbour.

As the runner drew closer, she moved out from the shade of the temple awning directly down the aisle. All while trying not to roll her eyes at the excessive urgency on display.

“Yeah, I’m here. What do they need me for now?”

The runner stopped for breath as soon as he was close enough. It wasn’t actually that far from his posting, but urgency had taken its toll.

“There’s a very large spirit requesting your presence! It just sprouted up from the ground and displaced a significant amount of floral arrangements!”

Korra’s bemusement quickly went through various other reactions before she set it all aside for focus. It sounded like Gei Haizi had manifested, but that wasn’t something she could be certain of when so many other spirits had migrated to the Fire Nation.

“Where did this spirit appear exactly? And are you sure it’s just some flowers that have been knocked over, nothing serious? ”

“That’s what I was told, arrangements were disturbed, and you were requested. It appeared in the middle of the park where the public part of your reception is to be held. Nothing more specific than that.”

“Alright, I’ll head over now. If you could let Asami know I’ll be there instead, I’d appreciate it. She’ll be at the palace.”

“Of course Avatar, thank you.”

As soon as the runner was back on his way to return the message, Korra turned towards the temple and reached out her hand. With some well-practised metalbending, she pulled her glider staff over from the awning without needing a single gust of wind. Easier to control, and less likely to disrupt the arrangements, all at once.

“Here’s hoping it’s just you, Gei Haizi.”

She launched up into the air with a fast ascent, putting her well above the city within seconds. The park in question wasn’t far from the plaza by air. Within a few minutes, she was headed downwards again to the thankfully familiar sight of jacaranda blossoms.

On landing, that moment of comfort was dashed by the various complaints of the attending florists. The guard holding them all back from Gei Haizi looked suitably unimpressed with his current task.

Gei Haizi was unfazed, their eyes gazing across the park before finally noticing Korra’s arrival.

“Avatar. I had difficulty finding a suitable location to appear closer to where I sensed you. This was the nearest place from which I could emerge.”

Korra looked at the disturbed flowers for a bit. As she had guessed, it was purely part of the illusion surrounding Gei Haizi’s base. Whether that would mean anything to the florists was beyond her.

“Yeah, a lot of the city here is now sealed ground. It’s a lot more open outside the caldera though. I would’ve come sooner if I knew you were looking for me.”

“I suspect it will be quite some time before telephone services reach the spirit world, Avatar.”

After blinking a couple of times, rather blankly, Korra finally broke out into a small chuckle. “I’m glad you’re getting a grasp of humour. And that you apparently know about modern developments nowl.”

Gei Haizi lifted their expression from the solemn look a little after that, not quite forming a smile. “I thought it best to vary what I learn of the mortal world, beyond my studies of spirit rites. Communication through bursts of energy travelling through strands of metal was of some fascination to me.”

After some consideration, they began moving forward onto the grass instead, leaving the flower beds perfectly intact in the wake.

When the complaining from the florists finally went away, they returned to the subject at hand. “Wan Shi Tong and I have never been warm to each other. We do not balance each other in our differences, thus there is friction. But, he did eventually allow use of his library for my studies. They are concluded for now.”

They lifted out the right arm as it began to shift in shape, the hand unfurling in waves as an ornate scroll was produced. Once it had emerged, the hand reformed to grasp it, then lowered down towards Korra to hand the scroll over.

“I took the time to inscribe the desired ritual of calling to this document. Many of the rites from my time no longer fit, thus I have put great thought into reinterpreting the meaning of each stage for this new era of humankind.”

Korra looked to the others in the immediate area briefly. Most didn’t really understand what was happening even then, and were more focused on getting back to work. The few onlookers she didn’t mind that much anyway. Compared to most spirits that wandered around on their own, Gei Haizi was bound to draw attention due to their size.

For the sake of curiosity, and since it looked as if the spirit wanted approval, she carefully pulled the scroll open a little to glance it over.

“Huh. This is actually impressive.” What she could follow of it from her brief glance over did make sense in a ritualistic way. There was a clear flow to the instructions, and some of the steps she had little trouble in making sense of the metaphor to go with it. And more importantly, it didn’t have anything involving older traditions like bone carvings or other unusual requirements.

It was definitely an involved process to call upon Gei Haizi in that manner, as intended, without delving into anything outlandish. Even those of the Air Nation would have no real issue in following it if they so desired.

When to distribute knowledge of the scroll’s contents was a different matter. She was already intent on discussing it with the others, after the news was already out there.

She closed the scroll once done, then looked up to Gei Haizi again. “It’s well thought out. I’ll wait a month or two before I start having copies made for other libraries across the world. I don’t think that many will try and take it up immediately. But still, better to wait until you’re more comfortable coming here.”

Gei Haizi gave a polite bow and accompanying nod. “I trust in your judgement, Avatar. You may find me again when you return to your home city. It is much easier to manifest in the presence of the spirit portal. May good spirits light your day.”

Having seen the spirit depart twice already, Korra was more amused by how awestruck everyone else was by the display.

“What? They’re not that different from any of the other spirits I’ve seen around here. Nothing to worry about.”

It wasn’t long after that another began calling her name, before she could take off for the public archives. Another man, though that time he looked to be one of the Fire Sages, a newer one at that.

She moved away from the gathering that had formed towards him instead.

“I’m here. Anything the sages need me for?

The sage in question tilted his head about in something that lead to a shake. “Not officially, no. This is merely about the spirit that just appeared here. I and some of the other sages have wanted to build better relations with the spirits as a whole for some time now. I’m Yong, by the way.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m hoping to make that happen on a larger scale soon. Gei Haizi is the one I was just talking with.”

Already, Korra was pondering how best to answer the obvious questions that were bound to follow. She needed tact above all else.

When she noticed his glance to the scroll, she lifted it up a little. Not to offer it, but rather to make clear she had nothing to hide.

“They want to help couples who can’t naturally have children, basically. We’re working together on a way to try and keep people from exploiting that, so we don’t have another incident like Wan Shi Tong taking his library away permanently. And in the meantime, Gei Haizi wants to learn more about this world. If it works out, other spirits might actually follow their example, and everyone will be better off.”

“Fascinating. Is there a way to make contact with this spirit, so that we might converse with them? The Fire Sages are the most suited to recounting the history and culture of the Fire Nation after all.”

Korra took a bit of time to consider that. Using the ritual for something other than its intended purpose, immediately after developing it no less, didn’t sit right.

“I’ll need to talk with them about that, actually. We’ll work out something from the ritual they created, sooner or later. When I’m not two days away from my wedding.”

Yong lifted his head with a knowing expression, nodding afterwards. “Of course, please do forgive my eagerness. I didn’t mean to impose.”

There was further thought from Korra after that, during which she tried not to sigh or roll her eyes. Yong was well meaning, and she didn’t want to be rude in the face of that.

She lifted the scroll up towards him fully that time. “Keep this safe. You and the other Fire Sages can study it, just don’t actually perform it. Oh, and you might as well have a few copies made for later. I’ll need to send them around to the other nations soon.”

Yong was respectful in his handling of the scroll, keeping it close to his chest once in hand. “I understand. Thank you again, Avatar Korra. Being able to study the written words of a spirit is sure to sate curiosity for a while yet. I wish you the best on your most cherished of days to come.”

Korra watched him depart after a friendly nod. In a way, it was nice to talk about something other than the wedding just once. A touch of reality to keep her grounded.

*

Bolin was doing his utmost to not run down the gangway when he spotted the pair on the wharf. As soon as he set foot on the concrete however, he was rushing over to embrace Korra and Asami in a gleeful hug.

“Oh my gosh, you both look amazing!” He took a very brief glance at the fashion on display while easing back from the embrace. “Getting ready for something big then? I thought we were going out to dinner tomorrow, not today.”

“It’s still tomorrow.” Korra looked down at herself for a bit. “This is just something I picked out at random, nothing special.” She proceeded to look Asami over, which led to a light tilt of her head. “It’s not like I can compete anyway.”

Asami gave a light clap with the back of her hand to Korra’s side, smirking afterwards. “I’ve got final fittings coming up, so not that much point in going all out anyway. The suits should be ready for you and Mako though.”

“Oh good. I started worrying that everyone would forget, and they’d only remember that there was something they needed to check on but not what. And then the day comes and I’m standing there as the best man stuck in-” Bolin tugged at his trademark green shirt with a look of exaggerated desperation. “-this. I’d feel terrible letting you two down.”

Korra laughed lightly, reaching her hand over to his arm. “Not having you there at all would be the real let down. Don’t worry about it.”

Bolin smiled in return, before looking past them to the side of the cruise ship.

Mako was on approach, laden with carry-on luggage for both himself and Jing-Yi, who in turn was close behind. When he reached the end of the gangway, he handed both cases over to a waiting porter, then returned to Jing-Yi’s side so that they could approach the group together.

“Korra, Asami, since you’ve only spoken with her on the phone until now, I’d like you to meet Jing-Yi.”

Nodding to both with her subtle smile, Jing-Yi reached out her left hand to each in turn. The stump of her right arm, ending just below the shoulder, remained nestled against Mako.

“So I finally get to meet the Avatar and her future wife, all the way out here in the Fire Nation.” After a light toss of her hair, tied back to one side in a bush, she smiled wider. “Congratulations to you both.”

Both women shook her hand in turn, Korra impressed that there was another able to match her for muscle strength, and Asami silently wondering which of the two would win in an arm-wrestle contest.

Mako was unaware of both their reactions, keeping his arm around Jing-Yi the whole time. “Hope everything’s been great for you two here. Had a last minute incident with the Triads back home, almost missed the boat.”

“ _ Somebody _ let slip that we were coming here to one of those knucklehead goons...” Jing-Yi made a brief eyeroll in Bolin’s direction. “...And they kicked up a bit of a fuss to be jerks like that. But that  _ somebody _ also did a good job clearing it up, so here we are.”

Bolin retreated into an awkward smile, reaching up behind his head. “I figured everyone already knew about the wedding, so there wasn’t any harm in chatting with Shady Shin about it. But, like Jing said, that’s since been taken care of!”

After a knowing glance to Asami, Korra shrugged the matter off with a small chuckle. “Better hope Lin doesn’t hear about it then. She’s been driving Iroh crazy with checking for any security leaks. Might not look good if she finds out  _ somebody _ leaked plans to the Triads.”

“You know what? I think I’ll go check on those suits. And I definitely won’t say a word to anyone on the way there.”

Bolin made a hasty departure in the direction of the nearest information desk at that, to the varying amusement of the others.

Even Jing-Yi laughed softly at that. “Mako, your brother is the pinnacle of many things. Right now, it’s being a lovable idiot.”

“No argument here.”

After another chuckle, she looked back to Korra and Asami with a more solemn look, closer to her default expression. “It really is nice meeting you both. I’m not big on industry, but I still respect what you’ve achieved, Asami.”

Asami nodded with a warm smile at that.

“And I don’t know how often you get this, Avatar, but thanks for everything you do. There’s plenty of us simple people that are just glad to know you’re out there, standing up for all of us.”

Korra’s own smile was much more notable. She really didn’t hear that kind of gratitude from those she didn’t already know too often.

“I do my best. It’s not always enough, but I try.” She nodded shortly after to keep from letting the moment become awkward. “So, are you still heading out to the Piandao Academy today?”

“Actually, we switched things around a little.” Mako took his turn to speak up again, with an approving glance between himself and Jing-Yi. “Bolin and I heard back from our mother’s family two days ago, so we’re visiting them first overnight.”

“And I’ll be visiting Otaru Village just south of here tomorrow.” Jing-Yi leaned her head back onto Mako’s shoulder. “Don’t need to worry about a fifth wheel for your Team Avatar get-together. I’m not big on upper class dinners anyway.”

“Fair enough.” Korra nodded again, then glanced past the two as she noticed Bolin on his way back, likely having remembered they were to wait for a cab by then. “And I think your ride is just about here. I hope things go well with your grandparents, Mako.”

“Thanks Korra. Asami. See you both tomorrow.”

For a little bit after, the pair watched as Mako and Jing-Yi caught up to Bolin, and then followed him back to where the cab would be waiting.

When the silence crept back in, at least between them as the docks were far from quiet, Korra started out with a light twist of her lips.

“That was surprisingly, not that awkward.”

“Yeah.”

Korra thought about it a little longer. “I mean, that whole love triangle nonsense in the beginning was pretty much my fault, sure...”

“Not wrong there.”

Asami smiled as soon as she noticed the side-glare from Korra, reaching down for her hand.

“Let’s just be happy that Mako is comfortable around us again. There’s no reason to overthink it just because he has a new girlfriend. Okay?”

“I was gonna say that Jing’s kinda like both of us, but also different, and maybe that’s why…”

The grip on her hand ended her mildly anxious ramble, prompting her to look to Asami fully. “You’re right. I don’t have any reason to feel inadequate. That’s all in the past now.”

“See? You’re remembering on your own now.” Asami followed with a tender kiss, cupping her hand along Korra’s chin after before lowering it down again. “Just keep remembering that for the interview, ok?”

*

“ _ You’re tuning into Republic City Radio abroad! I’m Shiro Shinboi, coming to you live from all the way over in the Fire Nation! And wherever you are in the world, I’m sure you’re just as excited as I am for the biggest event of the decade! That’s right folks, I’m talking about the grand wedding of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato! And the fiery energy here in these fine islands has never been hotter! _

_ We’re all in the second-to-last day of preparations here, and nothing within reason is being spared! Everyone here in the Fire Nation capital is out to prepare a wedding rivalling that of the Fire Lords themselves! And here with me now is none other than Korra herself! The Avatar has been gracious enough to take time out of what is certainly one of the busiest weeks of the decade to be here with us tonight! _ ”

“ _ Thank you, Shiro. I’m so very glad to be here today, and that you came all the way out here for this. I don’t think there’s any other news presenter I’d ask for. _ ”

“ _ That’s very kind of you, Korra! As most people would be aware, our first indirect meeting was at the Republic City Pro-bending Arena nearly five years ago! From there you proved to be a roaring success, both in the tournament and on the streets fighting the Equalist movement! Since then you’ve done incredible things for the world at large! Not least of which would be the reopening of the spirit portals, and most recently the dismantling of Kuvira’s regime! How have you been faring since you last made the big headlines? _ ”

“ _ Well, after I and others brought the Gaoling Crisis to an end, Asami and I went on a second trip around the world to a lot of towns and villages throughout the Earth States. With help from the Air Nation, we worked hard to start getting as many people as we could back on their feet again until they could stabilize on their own. Since then, I’ve been spending more time with the spirits, doing whatever I can to keep building bridges between their world and ours in the metaphorical way. It’s a hope of mine that we can one day live in true harmony with them. _ ”

“ _ A truly noble goal, and I’m sure many out there share that hopeful dream with you. And I bet right now that there’s a big question on their minds that I’d like to ask you. Ever since the announcement of your engagement to Asami Sato in the South, rumours have been torn as to whether the wedding would take place in your icy homeland, or Republic City itself where you have both come to call home. What prompted the decision to hold it here in the Fire Nation instead? _ ”

“ _ Most of that is out of respect for Asami’s heritage. Hiroshi Sato, her father, did support the Equalists while they were active, but after his time in prison, he made the ultimate sacrifice to help all of us stop Kuvira from wiping out Republic City. Just like the Fire Nation, he did have a history of wrongdoing that we shouldn’t ignore, but not at the cost of forgetting the good either one has done since to try and restore honour. We both agreed that we wanted our wedding to be meaningful to more than just ourselves, and this is our way of saying we want to embrace positive change in everyone. _ ”

“ _ What a wonderfully inspiring gesture. Is there more you’d like to share? _ ”

“ _ There is. I know that there’s always a lot of eyes on any Avatar’s closest friends, and especially their partner if they have one. And I know there are some who were surprised or shocked when they found out I was in a relationship with Asami. While it sadly hasn’t been an entirely positive reaction, more than anything I have been so humbled by the number of people that have since felt inspired by us to become more open about themselves. Whether it’s about who they’re attracted to, or how they perceive themselves, or even how they treat others in turn. And that’s what matters most to us both. Attitudes and ideologies take time to change, but if we can be another step in helping to break down those negative attitudes of the past, then we will gladly help. We support all of you out there. _ ”

“ _ I for one can safely say that a fair number of my friends out there are very glad to hear that right now. What better way to lead up to the wedding of an Avatar than a heartfelt message of love and acceptance? _ ”

“ _ Well, there’s one more thing I’d like to add that might top that. With so many changes going on in the world, now is the time to come together and make the future as bright as it can be. That goes for humans and spirits, people of all nations and origins. _ ”

“ _ You heard it here folks, the future is something we all build together. Speaking of the future, I’d like to put one more question forward, it also ties right back in to the pro-bending scene! _ ”

“ _ Heh, good thinking. I’m all ears, Shiro. _ ”

“ _ It’s been over four years since the Fire Ferrets disbanded for good, and longer still since you, Mako and Bolin parted ways as a team. Since then there has been a riotous chatter amongst the fans, asking whether the iconic Fire Ferrets will ever make a return? _ ”

“ _ Ah, well I think the most I can safely say right now is that I’d have to discuss it with them long and hard before even thinking about any kind of actual return. Hypothetically, and I do mean that, if circumstances were good for all three of us, I’d consider coming back into the ring for a promotional match. But, the wedding aside, circumstances aren’t quite there for all three of us for the foreseeable future, so I can’t get anyone’s hopes up. _ ”

“ _ That’s a shame to hear, the Pro-bending Arena simply hasn’t felt quite the same without the Avatar. But nevertheless, I and every member of both the staff and the teams certainly understand nonetheless. _ ”

“I _ ’m probably not the only one thinking this, but maybe a few years down the road, I’d like to see airbending finally integrated into the sport. Now that their numbers have stabilized, and more are coming to the Air Temples to train their new skills, it’d be great to finally have all nations represented again. If that ever happens, I think that would definitely be worth one more match as the Fire Ferrets to get the ball rolling. But again, no promises, just some wishful thinking here. _ ”

“ _ I couldn’t agree more. Well folks, we can’t keep Avatar Korra here forever. I’d like to thank you once again for coming here today, it’s certainly been a enlightening and motivating interview indeed! _ ”

“ _ Thanks for having me. _ ”

“ _ To everyone abroad, we’re sending out well wishes and hope for the future. And for those here in the Fire Nation, a reminder to enjoy yourselves in the festivities, and above all else to stay safe! This has been Shiro Shinobi, signing off. _ ”

*

“I’ve always loved this spot.”

Korra looked over to her mother with a soft smile. Tonraq had gone ahead after seeing a food cart, leaving them to stroll through the national gardens. Something they had planned for the day before the wedding a while ago. Senna had specifically made her way over to the bridge they were now standing on when she noticed it. It was clearly an important place for her.

“You and Dad came here then? Anything in particular?”

Senna smiled as nostalgia took hold, her eyes tracing the skyline over the cherry blossom trees on the other side of the pond. “We came here for our fifth date. It was the first Fire and Water Festival I was able to attend. They had a raft to perform bending art on the lake all night, and we watched it from here.”

Her tilted her head down a little after that, still smiling. “The other time was a little after we found out you were the Avatar, and we all came to visit Fire Lord Zuko and the Sages. And you were over there-” She gestured over to her right where a large stretch of grass was currently occupied by a few picnics. “-chasing Naga around the whole time.”

“I remember.” Korra frowned a little in thought. “I also remember some Fire Nation guards getting annoyed with me.”

“You started waterbending fish out of the lake.”

“Oh.” The frown had a pout added to it. “Is that why I never got to visit the Spirit Oasis up in the North?”

“Well…” Senna’s slide into awkwardness was saved upon seeing Tonraq was returning. “That was only ever because of tensions between your father and uncle. I know you would have been respectful to the spirits.”

Korra narrowed her eyes with a suspicious glare, until she realized that was really just implicating herself.

The matter was pushed aside when Tonraq moved up the bridge, handing them both a kebab stick from his bundle of three.

“They used to sell real seal-blubber kebabs here. Now, they’ve switched to lean ones. I’m not sure if I approve.”

Korra eyed her kebab at first, looking it over carefully. “Maybe you should lodge an official protest.” And then took a cautious bite. Before long, she was quickly going back to it for more.

Senna took a bite of her own before nodding and humming in agreement. “I think they might be onto something here.”

That made Tonraq fold his arms with a stern eyebrow raise. “A Fire Nation food cart preparing better seal-meat than the Southern Water Tribe chieftain? I don’t think I can live with that.”

“Honey, I don’t think anyone is going to think less of you over this.”

Tonraq looked between his wife and daughter in succession. Anyone could tell they were just barely holding back smirks at his situation. That only served to prove his point as far as he was concerned.

“Maybe it’s time I re-evaluate Varrick’s food exports...”

The look he got for that made him sigh in eventual defeat. “There’s no winning this, is there?”

Senna reached over and lightly pulled him to the railing beside them. “I didn’t marry you just for your cooking ability.”

“And I haven’t been coming back to the South Pole just for that either.” Korra moved around to wrap her arms around both her parents, which in turn earned a smile from each. “You’ll just have to do a Fire Nation dish better than them now.”

It took a while, but Tonraq finally got the point as he looked between them both once again. One that culminated in a soft laugh from him.

“You’re right. A mildly bruised ego is worth moments like this.” With some care, he reached his arm around Korra to share in the embrace with his wife and daughter. “Love you both.”

Senna took her turn to put an arm around her as well. “We’re so proud of you, Korra. And we’re so glad we can be there for you tomorrow.”

There was nothing Korra felt she needed to say after that. With everything in perspective, having both parents there for her wedding was something she would always be grateful for, and could only wish the same for Asami.

*

“Turns out she wasn’t all that dissimilar to how Bolin and I were growing up. Helped her settle things with the Creeping Crystals, called in a few favours, and eventually got her a job interview down at the fish market.”

It made Asami smile with pride, lifting her glass towards Mako a little. “Another happy reform story I hope. I’m glad you’re helping them.”

Mako shrugged casually at the praise, leaning back into his chair a little. “I can live with being out in the field less if I’m not dragging as many kids and teenagers to a cell. That’s how I look at it.”

“I think you’re becoming someone they can all look up to, Mako.” Asami turned her head towards Bolin after that, while he was still munching away on crab meat. “When you’re done, how’s things going with Zhu Li? Still enjoying office work, or are you thinking about moving on again? There’s a lot of options I can work out for you at Future Industries. Being a lavabender gives you some unique opportunities.”

“I’ll keep that generous offer in mind, Asami, because I’m actually still alright where I am. Decided to follow Mako’s example, and work more as a bodyguard for Zhu Li in exchange for less desk work. Not that she’s really needed a bodyguard so far. But it never hurts to be prepared.”

Of the three, he was probably the last to notice that Korra had been growing quieter as the evening went on. But he was also now the first to actually address it. “You doing okay? Night-before wedding jitters getting to you?”

Korra went on sailing the last dumpling around on a thin sea of sauce without acknowledgement. It took a gentle touch from Asami to get her attention back again.

“Huh? What?” She looked around the table a couple times in succession. “I’m fine.” A few blinks later, she could tell that wasn’t working. “Really. Nothing to worry about.”

“You sure? I mean if you wanna go outside and talk it out with Asami, we’ll understand. Right Mako?”

Mako shrugged quite casually. “Whatever you need, Korra.”

Korra went right into one of her pouts. There had been a bit of hoping on her part that they would push for answers, and things would continue outside from there. Instead, she was now left on the spot and with both of them ready to give her exactly what she wasn’t in need of, at least at that moment.

“You’re definitely more laid back than usual. I almost miss ‘serious, always-on-the-job Mako’.”

“That ‘Mako’ will be back in a few weeks if you’re really that worried, Korra. I don’t need to be on guard when there’s a lot of actual guards around here already.”

“There’s one guard, and she’s waiting by the main lobby door only because we’re here. And that’s only because Iroh insisted on a guard.” Somewhere towards the end of that, Korra’s voice trailed down into mild shame. “And I don’t know why I’m going on about this like it’s an accusation. Sorry Mako.”

“It’s okay. You probably didn’t notice that half the patrons here are actually palace guards in civilian clothes anyway.”

Everyone at the table but Mako started looking around again. Bolin hadn’t spent much time at the palace, but Korra and Asami did soon recognize a number of faces from their visits over the past week.

It put Korra right back into a stronger pout, with added eyebrow scrunch. “I was starting to wonder why we didn’t have anyone trying to come chat with the Avatar. And really, if there is actually an incident, I don’t think having lots of guards is going to make that much of a difference when we can take care of ourselves just fine.”

Asami just took hold of Korra’s arm with both hands gently, waiting for her to turn and look in her direction. “They’re being unintrusive about it at least. How about we go outside to talk, and get some fresh air.” She looked back to the others with her warm smile. “All of us, there’s something else we’ve been waiting to tell you both.”

“Asami, I was getting around to-”

“You were getting worked up. That’s what the fresh air is for.”

She moved to stand in a way that made clear to Korra she needed to do the same. By the time they were both up, Mako and Bolin were already moving out into the walkway ahead of them.

“I’ll let them know we’re just stepping outside for a bit.”

Bolin reached for his chin questioningly. “The kitchen, or the guards?”

Mako discreetly rolled his eyes in response. “Both.”

Asami was the one leading the way outside to the balcony she and Korra had reserved earlier for that moment. Facing over Caldera City meant less distractions from the bay view for one, and cut out the chance of being overheard on the street below for another, given it’s position on top of the rim.

For the entirety of the thirteen seconds it took to walk there, Korra was practically hanging off Asami’s hands on her arm, trying so very hard to not roll her eyes at the guards. Mostly because part of her was worried about offending the actual patrons in the process, and embarrassing Asami by doing so.

By contrast, Bolin was grinning in his own way, though in his case it was to hide his confusion at what was going on, while waiting for Mako to come back and lay it out plainy for him.

He did have the sensibility to not being speculating until they were out on the balcony. “Hm, so, something you’ve been waiting to tell us. Obviously not to do with the wedding, because eloping now after everything’s been set up for tomorrow would be… yeah.”

Now free of the view of others, Korra quite happily rolled her eyes in a very obvious way. “We’re not eloping. And Iroh is still officiating, on that note. You already had a turn with officiating for Varrick and Zhu Li.”

“That’s fair, I get it.” Bolin tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You’re probably not moving out of Republic City, since Future Industries can’t really move from there as well, so that’s not it.”

“Technically I could run Future Industries from the South Pole, like I intended to when Korra was recovering.” Asami made a brief glance to Korra, who gave her many various looks in return. She did her best to smile, albeit awkwardly, after that. “But you’re right Bolin, that’s not what’s happening.”

“Alright, first two guesses were duds. Lucky number three?”

“Bolin, please.” Korra sighed again after her mild outburst, putting her fingers to her forehead. “You’re not going to guess it, believe me. Just focus on not getting all loud and ‘grab Mako by the collar and shake him’ when we do tell you, ok?”

“See, now that just makes me wonder what could possibly be that mind-blowing. And aside from you deciding to invite Kuvira to the wedding without telling anyone at all, I can’t think of anything that would fit.”

At the opportune moment, Mako finally made his way out onto the balcony, taking the time to close the door behind him on the way out. “They’re working on the dessert we ordered earlier. And I’ve made it clear that there’s going to be trouble if anyone’s listening from behind the door.”

With the moment at hand, Korra took a deep breath and sat down on the available bench, where she was soon joined by Asami. That left the brothers to lean against the railing directly in front of them, backs to the cityscape beyond.

That breath proved to not be enough, prompting her to go through a few more before finally sitting up and getting it over with.

“I’m not going into all the details here, so just take what I say for what it’s worth. Here goes.”

As plainly as possible, she went over the whole story. From first meeting Gei Haizi, the trip to the South Pole, and a less dramatized version of what occurred there, and a few things that had happened since to prepare for her upcoming motherhood.

“And we waited until now to tell you both, because Mako would feel guilty about not being able to tell Bolin, and Bolin would feel guilty if he let it slip by mistake. We didn’t want to put either of you in that kind of situation for two whole months.”

Mako and Bolin had somewhat different expressions for the shared feeling of utter shock. For the former, there was quite a bit of awkwardness thrown in. Bolin on the other hand was still trying to keep from exclaiming anything while his voice began to return.

“Sorry, uh, you lost me right about the time you said you’re…” He looked about ready to mime out a curve before Korra glared him down. Though he still mouthed out the associated word.

“Bolin, you’re taking my ‘don’t freak out and yell about this’ warning a little too seriously now.”

“I know! I mean, I know, and…” He shifted his eyes in Mako’s direction, not daring to turn his head. “It’s just, different, when it’s our close friends that this is happening for. And, you know…”

Mako finally broke from his own immensely awkward silence to put an end to the rambling. “Maybe I should just avoid being seen with either of you for the next while. How many people are really going to believe a spirit helped you get pregnant?”

“That’s why I’m pairing the announcement with introducing Gei Haizi on a more public level. Then it’ll be mostly people who believe its all a hoax, less people who think I’m covering for an affair, and overall I can live with that.”

All eyes gradually turned to Asami, who had kept quiet so far to let Korra speak freely. And a lot of what they had planned to say had been covered already.

“If people don’t want to believe what the Avatar states about her personal life, that’s their problem. We’re not under an obligation to tell them anything at all. Eventually they’ll wake up to the truth, or they’ll find something else to be a nuisance about.”

“The price of being known around the world, huh?” Mako sighed right after that, taking a turn at feeling regretful. “I wish it wasn’t like this. We come out here because you wanted to announce that you’re expecting, and I end up getting annoyed about how it affects me. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s why I was feeling a little edgy back in there in fact.” Now feeling an upturn in her mood, Korra stood up with a new sense of confidence. “Now we all have two weeks to let this settle in, so when Asami and I do announce it to everyone else, we’re prepared. And you’re right Mako, we shouldn’t be in this situation. But at least we’re talking about it.”

It sent a round of soft smiles around the group, starting and ending with Korra herself, before they all instinctively moved into a warm embrace.

“Thank you, both of you. It wasn’t comfortable, but I know it’s better this way.”

Asami smiled more as they all leaned back a little, but kept the embrace going. “That goes from me as well. It’s been a hectic six weeks; we wouldn’t have come this far without you both there for us.”

*

The day finally arrived.

Like every other morning, Korra was up to wait for the sunrise, though now it was because she was buzzing with energy for what daybreak would bring.

Just as promised, Asami joined her out on the balcony shortly after, gently setting the tea tray on the outdoor stand between them. There was no holding back her smile at seeing Korra so wistful in her joy at that moment.

“Just a few more hours, sweetie.”

“I know.”

When Korra reached down for her cup, she took a long moment to inhale the vapour wafting off the surface. Another small part of making that moment last longer. The scent was unusual to her at first, being rather unlike most of the teas she had tried in her time. It took the first sip for her to finally identify the very special ingredient at its basis.

“White dragon tea? Now you’re just spoiling me.”

Asami shrugged with as much innocence as she could feign, for all the good that would do. “This is definitely the one day that I’m allowed to spoil my fiancée. Well, I and everyone else.”

Down below, the streets were already starting to bustle with people preparing for the day of festivities. A few even waved up to the couple as they became visible in the pre-dawn light.

It was likely the last hour in which the city would be so quiet. Firework displays had been set up in a number of locations, and performers from across the globe had come in to bolster the native numbers of the Fire Nation itself.

Even the spirits had been growing in number, and now spread through the sky like gentle kites at peace. Thankfully away from where the fireworks were to be used prominently, something Korra had encouraged the spirits to be wary of out of consideration.

“Maybe we’ll see more familiar faces than we thought.” Korra cracked a smile after that, leaning her head over to Asami’s shoulders. “At least they won’t need seats.”

“And Lin won’t start barking about narrow walkways being a security hazard. How considerate of the spirits.”

They shared a laugh right as dawn began. It wasn’t really distinct from any of the previous dawns they had watched, and yet it still felt like the most dazzling by far.

The only sound between either of them for the next few minutes was the gentle sip of tea. One more moment of perfect beauty, shared with each other.

Eventually, when the sun reached its halfway point over the horizon, they parted from that tranquil position. What preparation remained ahead of them was bound to be filled with anticipation and excitement. Everything had been laid out, and now they merely had to follow through on each plan in turn.

Once again, Korra was the first to make her way back inside. Her ceremonial wedding dress was waiting at the plaza, and until it was time to put it on, she had her traditional Water Tribe dress to wear. Saved for the coming hours alone. Compared to previous days, it was relieving to not be faced with a decision at all.

In the middle of changing, she stopped once more. A brief glance down over herself, watching that slight curve below the navel. It was the last time she’d ever have to worry about it being noticed. As soon as the honeymoon began, it no longer needed to be a secret.

Her contemplation ended when Asami came in at last, bringing the now depleted tea tray along with her. That time, she didn’t need a hug to get back into action.

“I’ll be ready in a bit. Just wondering if I should bother doing anything with the hair now, or leave it for the professionals.”

There was a knowing smirk on her face as soon as she heard Asami walking back over to her. By far the simplest way to have her hair done up by someone who actually knew what they were doing.

“I can see you smiling. Don’t think I haven’t realized what you’re up to.”

“Asami, I’m the Avatar. I’m sworn to never abuse my position of power for personal gain. And I’d absolutely never use it to have someone else fix my hair for me.”

"And you're conveniently leaving out your position as my fiancée in saying that, hm?"

Korra gave a light shrug after that, handily exposed in her ploy. “Not all of us have hair that looks naturally gorgeous when it’s hanging loose and free. Just saying.”

She soon received a cheek kiss that indicated her hair was done, letting her return to getting the dress on fully. “I know, they’re going to redo both our hairstyles before the ceremony anyway. But still-” She had to hold that while tugging the dress down over her head. “Thanks, Asami.”

“Just ask next time, alright? I’m hardly going to say no.”

“Well, after today I’ll start asking. Deal?”

Asami shook her head with a quiet laugh. One more change in their lives, along with everything else, ‘after today’.

“Fair enough.”

*

They had gone from their own morning preparations straight to the palanquin procession around the city while the morning drew on. Even at that early hour, the streets were energetic, both from the cheering crowds and the myriad of displays along the path.

The palanquin stopped only once, letting Asami off to go on for her own preparations as part of the ceremony ahead, leaving Korra to continue on her own to the coronation plaza. A rather extensive list of greetings lay ahead for her there.

Starting with the royal family, who were all gathered outside the gateway for a mutual greeting as hosts for the day.

Korra was mildly awkward in her descent from the palanquin, but did her best to keep that much hidden from the hundreds of people in the immediate area.

Once on the ground, she approached each in turn with a courteous bow. “Zuko, Izumi, Iroh. Thank you greatly for your hospitality.”

Zuko was first to return the bow, smiling warmly as he did so. “I am most humbled to be able to witness a second Avatar’s wedding. To host it as well is my honour.”

“As it is mine.” Izumi took her turn to bow once Korra had done so. “May this be the first of more visits to the Fire Nation, Avatar Korra. You will always be welcome here.”

“You can count on it, Lord Izumi.”

When it came to Iroh’s turn, the exchange of bows was followed by a soft laugh between the two, and then a handshake in the end.

“I think I might just miss being so busy with non-military affairs. I’m proud to be officiating your wedding, Korra.”

“You should be.” Korra glanced around for a few moment, still smiling giddily. “So, are there more guards in civilian clothes I should be aware of?”

“They’re all in dress armour. You’ll know where they are, rest assured.”

While it had bothered her the night before, knowing that her safety was being taken seriously did put Korra at ease. Not that she had felt threatened even a little for the duration of her stay anyway.

“I’ll try. Speaking of, better not keep the guest list from getting restless.”

“Of course. If you’ll allow me.” Iroh led the way through the gates into the main opening of the plaza.

Everything that needed to be arranged on the day itself had been at last, transforming the plaza from rows of seats into a majestic display of red and gold, abundant in decorations. In the opening itself, a special area had been reserved for Korra to greet each one of the special guests, who in turn were starting to filter through the cleared streets.

Once Korra was settled in, Iroh gave some final instructions to the attending guards before turning back to her. “Everything is going smoothly, I’ll be in the main complex until the ceremony begins.”

“I know. Thank you again, Iroh.”

Almost as soon as Iroh departed, Tonraq and Senna approached. Both were in their best Southern Water Tribe robes, and couldn’t look more proud as they approached their daughter.

“You look beautiful, sweetie.”

Rather than rolling her eyes at the compliment, Korra moved right in for the embrace once again. She knew to expect plenty of compliments like that would happen before she actually got into the wedding dress.

“I love you both so much.”

As the embraced eased back, she noticed the entirety of Tenzin’s family approaching. Tenzin and Pema were arm in arm on the left, the former leading Rohan by the hand, while Ikki and Meelo followed close behind. On the right, Katara was alongside Kya, holding her arm for balance along the way. Bumi, Jinora and Kai were further back, having taken a moment to meet some of the Fire Nation spirits that had gathered in the meantime.

While Tonraq and Senna continued on inside, Korra moved closer to Katara to begin with.

“I’m glad you could make the trip to be here. Everything alright?”

“No need to worry yourself, especially now of all days. If this is the last time I leave the South Pole, then it’s for a very worthwhile occasion.”

Korra smiled at that, then leaned in for a very gentle hug. “I hope that it won’t be the last. How about Republic City in six months?”

For a few moments, they shared a glance that extended to Kya, who did her best to keep her smile as subtle as possible.

After it sank in, Katara smiled a little more and nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind. Hopefully, travelling to the spirit portal won’t be too difficult by then.”

“We’ll work it out, mom.” Kya patted the back of Katara’s hand for a bit, then waved over the attendant bringing out a wheelchair. “I’ll be along in a bit, the waiting room’s all ready for you.”

Tenzin moved in at that point after having given them some space, working with Kya and the attendant to help Katara into the chair. Once she was being moved on to the aforementioned waiting room, he straightened back up and offered his hand at last.

“Korra, you’re looking radiant as ever.”

Pema lifted an eyebrow while sliding into a squint. “Radiant? That’s an interesting word choice.”

There was a very awkward pause on Tenzin’s end as he began glancing around, hastily trying to think of a quick recovery.

“Well, yes, it is an interesting word, dear. And dare I say appropriate, given we are in the Fire Nation.”

Kya rolled her eyes with a stern folding of her arms. Korra was less bothered, shrugging lightly with a more subtle glance to Pema.

“Right, all the fire and sunlight, very radiant.”

Any further remarks were put aside as Ikki and Meelo closed in for their customary hugs for Korra. For once, they were actually quick with the usual chattering greetings before moving on inside, something Korra reminded herself to thank Tenzin for later. There were a lot of people coming that way yet after all.

Tenzin did wait behind as the rest of the family started to catch up, with Pema taking Rohan through just behind his two older siblings. Soon after, Jinora, Bumi and Kai came through to give their well wishes in turn before heading inside, leaving Korra with a bit of time to herself with Tenzin and Kya.

“Gei Haizi appeared again a couple days ago. Haven’t seen any other familiar spirits though. And things went well with Mako and Bolin, been pretty good all around so far.”

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Tenzin took the moment after to lightly straighten out his collar. “I am sorry about just now. Sometimes it’s easy to forget what even a mild implication can lead to.”

“It’s okay. In two weeks, it won’t be a secret anymore.” Korra tilted her head with something of a teasing grin. “Instead, we’ll get to worry about planning out what to do for the next year while I’m not in fighting condition.”

Before Tenzin could bluster out another confused response, he noticed the arrival of the Beifongs. The cue for both himself and Kya to continue on inside.

“Yes, well, I’m glad you’re still taking that consideration seriously. Somewhat, anyway. We all wish you the best in any case.”

That was followed by a light grab of the shoulder from Kya as both siblings began moving on their way. “I’m proud of you, Korra. So many of us are.”

Korra’s smile softened after that, but soon shifted back to a grin as Lin and Su approached ahead of the family. Lin being in very refined Zaofu attire instead of her police uniform drew the most attention, but she knew better than to remark on that.

“Thank you all for coming. And for helping with the arrangements, I really appreciate everything you’ve both done.”

Lin rolled her shoulders with a subtle smile. “Well, I’m hardly about to let anything upset the Avatar’s wedding on my watch. Wouldn’t look good in hindsight if something went wrong.”

“Lin, you’ve done more than anyone could have asked in regards to keeping security organized for this day. You don’t have to be on the job now that it’s at hand.” Su placed a hand on Lin’s shoulder gently as she spoke, looking back to Korra afterwards. “I’m sure you’re probably getting this a lot today, but you’re looking absolutely wonderful, Korra. I can hardly wait to see the both of you up there together. If only mom could be here as well.”

“Maybe, though I get the impression she’d rather not come anyway. And I understand why.”

“You’re probably right. Perhaps recounting today’s events will go over better for everyone.”

They moved on soon enough, allowing the rest of the family to give their well wishes in turn. Taking up the back were Bolin and Opal, arm in arm with each other, with Mako and Jing-Yi right behind as their own little group.

“Hey Korra. Looking better than ever!” Bolin lifted both his hands to imitate a photo framing moment. “Like, wow. I know this isn’t the wedding dress, but it still looks fantastic.”

It brought out another laugh from Korra as she moved to embrace Bolin and Opal. “I’ve worn this before, you’ve seen it plenty.” After the embrace, she took hold of a hand each, looking between the two with great warmth. “You’re the ones who look fantastic. Fire Nation-style in green suits you both so well.”

Opal tugged at her flowing dress to swish it about lightly. “Thank you. It’s so different from Zaofu’s style, or Air Nation clothes, I wasn’t sure at first. But I’m really starting to like this a lot.”

Another reassuring smile from Korra followed as she turned back to Bolin again. “So, just to be clear, Bolin, you know what you have to do?”

“Yeah, we practised on the boat. Memorized what I need to say, where I need to stand, and all that. I learned some good habits from being an actor.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Mako and Jing-Yi moved up when their turn came, having waited quietly for the duration. Like the other couple, they were both wearing finery made in the Fire Nation for the occasion. Unlike Opal however, Jing-Yi had a much more robust look to her attire. A particular kind of look that suited her everyday demeanour well.

“Here we are again, Avatar Korra. Should I call you ‘Avatar Korra Sato’ when it becomes official?”

Even after the amount of times she had asked herself that, Korra still snickered at hearing someone else say it out loud. “Korra is fine, really. I’m still thinking about taking on a last name. Last minute thinking and all that.”

“If it helps any, I don’t think I’d like being ‘Mako Sato’.” Mako paused for a bit of thought while looking over in the direction of his brother. “Then again, are we going to end up with ‘Bolin Beifong’?”

Jing-Yi rolled her head about in a more unique shrug of hers. “Last names are overrated anyway. There’s still too many named ‘Lee’ out there, family names won’t make it less confusing.”

“Varrick and Zhu Li might disagree, about the first part anyway. Maybe you should ask them.”

Korra nodded her head towards the approaching pair, leaving just enough time for Mako to get the message.

“You know what? I think we’ll just save that discussion for another time. I’ve got best man duties to get ready for.”

Jing-Yi gave a bit of a sarcastic grin as she eagerly urged Mako further inside. While it had gone unsaid, it wasn’t hard for Korra to guess that she wasn’t all that fond of the upper class types. She had been very polite to Asami, but even then had made clear where her sympathies laid.

“And here’s the bride herself! One of ‘em anyway!” Varrick went right into his thinking pose with every bit of exaggerated energy that was the norm for him. “Hm, some kind of Fire Nation tradition I’m not aware of? This doesn’t bode well for delving into a catering business.”

“Right, because global shipping, military technology, cultural outreach and wedding catering all go hand-in-hand.” Korra jokingly rolled her eyes before reaching her hand out to Zhu Li. “Thanks for coming. I hope this isn’t going to cause too many problems back home, Mako and Bolin told me there’s been more gang activity for the past week.”

“Nothing that can’t be resolved as soon as I return.” Zhu Li tilted her head with a bit of concern right after that. “Do you think they’re going to attempt something significant? Or are you having other doubts?”

“Oh, no, neither of those actually. I feel like if I do the bare minimum for greeting everyone coming through here, it’ll get repetitive fast. Kinda nice to just chat for a minute before everything sets off.”

“That makes more sense.”

Varrick jumped right back in after that, though was notably more considerate with Zhu Li in doing so. “Well you couldn’t have picked a better pair for some quick yapping. Shouldn’t be any surprise that I pride myself on being able to converse on a wide range of subjects. At least until the next lot show up.”

“Hello, Varrick.”

He immediately went tense at the all-too familiar voice, a cold chill running down his spine that was still less mortifying than the thought of turning around to look at those blank expressions behind him.

Zhu Li opted to spare herself the embarrassment in front of Korra and simply dragged her husband off, leaving Eska and Desna behind without a word.

The two watched the others leave, which in turn made Korra question the pattern that was starting to form with the guests scaring each other off.

Her cousins weren’t the sort to appreciate any humour from that notion, so she went right back to the simpler formalities instead.

“Eska, Desna, glad you came. Hope you’re finding the Fire Nation, uh, tolerable?”

Eska looked to her right, Desna to his left, both in unison for a rather uncanny examination of the surroundings.

“It’s so, red.”

“And warm.”

“Not to mention loud.”

“I do believe I almost dislike these surroundings as much as those found in the South Pole.”

Korra had tightened her lips and started drumming her fingers on her arm. Trying so very hard to keep everything polite and civil in her mind, purely so that she wouldn’t slip up and say the wrong thing at such a crucial moment.

“The last Avatar who got married at the North Pole had his wife’s face stolen by a spirit. And much as I’d like to believe the two of you would be fine against him, I think sticking with Asami’s heritage was still the right choice.”

Eska blinked in her continued stare of emotionlessness on the surface. “Ah yes, your rich businesswoman girlfriend, who made the betrothal necklace you are wearing right now. Not unlike the one I made for Bolin when we were set to be married.”

Behind the increasingly forced smile, Korra’s teeth were clenching harder.

“It would be a terrible shame if history were to repeat itself under different circumstances, and your own wedding would be tragically interrupted by the sudden abduction of your fiance by certain family members who were involved with upsetting the Water Tribes as a whole.”

The clenching subsided, Korra’s eyes starting to narrow with both suspicion and concern. “Eska, you didn’t-”

“Of course not. Kidnapping your fiance on the day of your wedding would be rude. That was merely some mild circumstantial humour relying on memories of past events to provide optimal impact. You may laugh at my clever subterfuge now.”

Korra’s face almost approached the point of matching the blank look she was getting from both as she looked between them.

They were unfazed by the lack of reaction anyway, both glancing at each other before giving a simultaneous shrug.

“We are going inside now. Congratulations Cousin Korra. We wish you and your bride a happy future together.”

“It was always obvious that men were ill-suited for you, to everyone else at least. We no longer have to be frustrated by the fact that you never realized that.”

The twins made their way inside right afterwards, looming in the dazzle of bright red joy with their gloomy deep blue.

Korra watched them go with a long twist of her head and upper body, her face transfixed with a look of complete stupor.

“Okay? Desna’s now an expert on my partner preferences. Who knew?”

Her hand went to her face right after that. Already, she was getting the notion that King Wu would come marching through the door next, probably the last person that would be a good follow-up to talking with her cousins. Even if she didn’t mind him that much anymore.

“Alright, good thoughts, keep smiling. Bothersome cousins are nothing to get upset over.”

*

“Ow!”

Korra winced after the jabbing needle was eased back from her scalp. It was far from anything serious, a minor shock that only really bothered her because of how tense the final dressing was proving to be. Four of the royal attendants were all working to ready her wedding dress, while another two were set on fixing up her hair.

Letting it grow out a bit, even before the engagement, was starting to feel like a double edged sword. With more hair to work with, it seemed that the stylists were that much more eager to do as much with it as possible.

The dress was proving to be more comfortable than the hairstyle at least. Elegantly designed with the Southern Water Tribe specifically in mind from the start, but not to an excess that she’d find garish. She was definitely going to stand out amidst all the Fire Nation theming.

Her pondering was interrupted as her hair was pulled rather firmly, not quite a yank as the purpose was to begin wrapping it around an ornamental hairpiece behind the top of her head. Asami’s gentle care was now feeling less like something she could be teasing about, and more a sorely underappreciated gift.

A new distraction came with a knock at the sliding door. Bolin’s muffled voice came through the paper sections shortly after.

“You close to done in there? Asami’s ready. She’ll be heading up any minute now.”

Korra pouted at the lead dresser, who was still putting the final ribbons into place. Her hair had thankfully been released to a complete styling at least.

“Maybe? I’m not about to keep her waiting.” She swapped her pout for a bit of a frown when the minor tweaks to the dress continued. It was starting to approach meticulous levels, more than what her patience could tolerate for long.

“Okay, okay! I think that’s enough. Thank you.”

She waited until the attendants dispersed before taking that first cautious step. It was quite possibly the only time in her entire life that she’d be wearing remotely fancy footwear, and making her way across the thick red carpet was her biggest concern. Solid ground would hopefully be easier to traverse.

“You can come in now, Bolin.”

The door slid open to Bolin covering his eyes with the other hand. A series of mobile walls had been set up just outside to provide a private corridor from the room to the main temple balcony, meaning no-one else could possibly see Korra at that moment.

“You also don’t need to cover your eyes. Unless you really want to walk all the way up the steps in the dark.”

“Good point. I just thought there was some rule about not looking at the bride before the right moment, and…”

He had lifted the hand from his eyes in the middle of that, and had started looking around the room to match the motion of his hands, When he finally got around to Korra herself, he rather quickly fell into one of his more dramatic gasps of awe.

Korra rolled her eyes upwards. “Don’t forget to breathe. Can’t have you passing out on me now.”

Bolin took that breath as reminded, patting his chest afterward with a smirk. “Had you going, huh? I was being deliberately overdramatic. But seriously, you look gorgeous.”

That time, Korra took the compliment with a smile, then reached her arm out for him to loop through. “I have no idea what Asami’s outfit is like, she’s been keeping that a surprise for me. I’m really hoping this doesn’t end up overshadowing it.”

“I think you’re evenly matched, actually. I saw what she was going to wear when I went in for fitting, and that’s all I’ll say.”

Bolin used that moment to appropriately tug down the sleeves of his fine suit. He and Mako had similar styles, done in the appropriate colours for each, both drawing heavily on the style that had evolved out of Republic City’s upper class.

His assurance did keep Korra’s elation going. The anticipation of everything was flowing strong through her body. Everything building to the one perfect moment ahead of her. And now with the dress done, the last obstacle to keep her mind occupied and composed was gone as well. Left for too long like that, and she could easily see herself backing out from embarrassment at her flustering.

“Okay. Okay, okay…” She couldn’t pace while nearly clinging to Bolin’s arm, leaving her to shift her wait on the spot constantly.

“It’ll be any moment now. Just waiting for the assistant guy to say when, and I walk you up there. Must be easy to forget things when it’s so close to happening, huh?”

“Yeah, something like that. I mean, I’ve faced down a bloodbender, a crazy cult, a giant mech suit, my own uncle…” She twisted her lips around for a few seconds, reminded again of her cousins. “And getting married is still making me more nervous than that.”

“It’s the good kind of nervous at least, don’t forget that.”

Korra looked to him again, smiling wide at that. Her eleventh hour shakes were subsiding at last.

‘It is. You’re right."

She still tilted up in a bout of anticipation when she heard footsteps approaching the doorway from down the temporary hallway.

Sure enough, one of the royal attendants came around the corner, bowing politely to Korra before speaking. “You may proceed now.”

With one more exchange of glances, Korra took the first step from the carpet inside, to the marble tiles outside. Her breath was fleeting as she made her way down the corridor. The bend to the left that would take her out into the open was right ahead. All she had to do was climb the steps, and remember to let go of Bolin’s arm.

There was just the sound of the band when she turned that corner, playing the ceremonial anthem of the nation with a rise as soon as she came into view.

From there, she could see Asami at last, standing tall and proud in an exquisitely sewn rich maroon suit of her own. Drawing closer, a gold pin bearing the Future Industries gear was attached to her left lapel.

The two smiled at each other as Korra carefully ascended the steps, gradually slipping her arm free of Bolin’s on the way to be sure. Then, after a moment to really solidify her composure, she moved forward to stand directly in front of Asami.

Bolin moved in up to her left, with Mako opposite him on Asami’s right. Iroh was standing with his back to the temple, looking between the brides as well as across the large gathering. Behind him was the reserved table, where the newlyweds and Korra’s parents would be sitting for the rest of the evening before they departed.

Down amongst the tables, Varrick and a couple of his crew had a mover-camera ready and recording. On that occasion, he was solely using hand signals to communicate with them, not wanting to interrupt the ceremony at all.

When the band music eased down, Iroh straightened himself up to begin reading from the prepared notes ahead of him.

“Honour is a concept that holds great value to the Fire Nation. That is in no small part thanks to my grandfather, whose intent to see his own honour restored with full integrity helped save the world, long ago. Honour comes in many forms, and means many things. On this day, I am privileged to be trusted with a truly special honour, that of being requested to officiate the wedding of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato.”

Both women shared another smile, a warm tinge crossing their cheeks in union.

“Traditionally, Avatars that have married have done so in their native homeland. But with a new age comes the chance for traditions to be challenged. And Avatar Korra has proven that she is undoubtedly an Avatar that will always push for new ground, respect for all, and love without limits. And I can think of no greater display of love than to honour the ancestry of her bride. Asami Sato, one of the most prolific citizens of Republic City, has always brought pride to those of us here in the heritage of the Fire Nation, who are even today fulfilled by her contributions to the world.”

He nodded to Asami while taking a small step back. After a lot of insistence from Korra in the planning of the day, she was the one to go first for their personal speeches.

Another bout of silence followed in the time she took ready herself. Like Korra, she was doing everything she could to not burst out with her feelings on the spot just yet.

“Something my father once told me, was that the most cherished things in the world are always worth waiting for. He wanted me to really think about what path I’d take in life, and wait until I was certain. Then he’d give me the support needed to see it through.”

Korra tilted her head back lightly, trying not to get teary eyed so early into things. She had already guessed where it was going.

“I don’t doubt that he would have supported me on this day. Sometimes, in those three years you were gone, I almost gave up. I don’t think waiting has ever been so difficult. But, that’s when I knew it was going to be worth it when you did come back. And I haven’t been sad about that time I was without you since, because I know I don’t have to face it any longer.”

In the wake of that, Korra was barely able to keep back her emotionally charged tears. Insisting on Asami going first had almost backfired on her in the most incredibly wonderful way. Somehow, she needed to find it within herself to get through her own side of the pledge as clearly as she could.

“One thing I learned about past Avatars, is that they’ve never really been alone. And it wasn’t just about remaining grounded in worldly issues while they were responsible for such great power. A lot of them had normal, everyday problems of their own. And they needed people who would be there for them. It wasn’t just about winning a fight. Sometimes, it was just having a shoulder to lean on. Someone they could talk to, no matter what.”

She used her moment to breathe as a chance to look around again. To Mako, Bolin out of the corner of her eye, and then back to Asami.

“It helped me realize that as much as the Avatar, as I depend on others in those little ways, they depend on me too. Right in the same way. I’m ready to start being there when you need me, Asami. I have a responsibility to the world, and I have a responsibility to the woman I love. I can find a balance between both.”

By the end, Korra was so caught up in her own pledge that she almost didn’t notice Asami getting just as emotional as she had been. If there was even a sliver of doubt left clinging to the back of her mind about what they shared, it was certainly gone now.

Iroh nodded once certain that the pledges were complete, reading over the next section for the following speech. At the same time, the Fire Sages waiting nearby moved forward to begin their part of the ceremony.

“Let these pledges of love for each other stand in witness, by the people and the crown. As fire brings life and light, so shall it endure. Let fire be the means by which this bond is forged. A light to shine upon their marriage from this moment forth, as wives together.”

The two Fire Sages on the left fired a plume of shimmering gold fire into the air over to the right. The two on the left did the same in a mirrored angle, a plume of blue fire sweeping past its twin.

Both soon arched back on each other, swirling into what became a perpetual disc of gold-red and blue, held in place under the precise care of the Sages. Gradually, the disc thinned out from the middle as the twin fires entwined more, coalescing into a ring to reveal Korra and Asami through the middle.

Sharing their first kiss as wives.

*

True to her word, Korra spent the afternoon supporting Asami’s lean into her. After their final private ceremony inside the temple was complete, they returned to that same exact position overlooking the plaza for the evening phase of the reception.

“So, Mrs Sato.”

“Yes, Mrs Sato?”

The two shared a quiet laugh, Korra gently squeezing her arm around Asami after a light kiss to the side of her head.

“I’m gonna go ahead and be grateful to fate today. It was kind to us.”

Asami’s smile grew more at that, her cheek nestling around to remain comfortably set below Korra’s collarbone.

“I’m grateful too. We managed to make it all work in just six weeks. And it’s perfect.”

“All it needed to be perfect was you being here with me, Asami.”

That brought out another laugh from Asami, which she gave a playful elbow nudge to Korra in return for.

“What do you think you’re going to get by flattering me, now that we’re really married, hm?”

A knowing smile crossed Korra’s face as the answer came to her. With the gentlest motion, she eased Asami up from their embrace so they could both eventually stand. Their rings tapped together as she clasped hands, leading her around the table to the open area left on the plaza.

The band was quick to catch onto her intent, shifting from the ambient melody into a tender movement of music for them to dance to.

Many eyes were on the couple as they moved into position for that dance. In that moment, Korra and Asami were only taking notice of each other.

“I’m saving that one for later. This is just making good on all those dance lessons I took while you were out on business.”

Asami gasped a little, shocked at the deception, but in a way that made it clear she was still impressed and appreciative of the effort Korra had gone to.

“Well now I am flattered. Avatar Korra willingly taking lessons about anything, just for me?”

Korra rolled her eyes with a smirk as she took the first step, leading into the dance as she had practised before. As many times as it took to get it right, a number that she had no intent of ever disclosing to anyone.

“Asami, there’s nothing I’m not prepared to sit through or endure to make you happy. Avatar’s promise.”

*

_ Two weeks later... _

“ _...and that’s why I’ve already taken steps to have instructions for this ritual distributed to select sages across the globe. I urge those of you who wish to request Gei Haizi’s help to consider and discuss it at length. They want to provide the world with a great gift, and we should all respect that generosity. _ ”

Shonru switched off the radio with a firm touch of his finger, the nail digging into the ridges of the dial until it clicked off.

“That should be sufficient. I hope you are right, and the spirit will not question how quickly they are summoned.”

Before making his way inside, Shonru turned to look back at his daughter and son-in-law. Manji, and her husband Yong.

“I will watch and wait. May fortune be kind, and grant us the key to our future. A grandchild of this lineage.”

Yong nodded solemnly before lighting the last of the candles, putting the wick out afterwards. Everything had been prepared according to the instructions laid out by Gei Haizi. He moved back to his wife’s side, taking a long breath as his arm set around her shoulders.

After a few moments, the ground before them began to erupt into a towering tree that split down the middle shortly after. Just as he had observed two weeks earlier in the presence of the Avatar herself.

Soon enough, Gei Haizi had fully manifested before the waiting couple, looking down at both with solemn eyes.

“I greet you, fair people of the Fire Nation. You seek the gift that I may provide you? You understand the responsibility that will be laid to your name?”

Yong and Manji looked to each other for a few moments, in awe of the spirit towering above them. They had agreed that Yong would make their plea earlier on in the evening, and soon enough he did just that.

“Gei Haizi, great spirit, we humbly seek the gift of a child of our combined lineage. Mere months ago, I learned of my inability to become a father through normal means. We seek to end an ages old feud between our family tribes through a new descendant. Until we learned of your gift, we thought it a chance for peace lost to us forever.”

The spirit nodded with the simplest kind of understanding, hearing the sincerity behind his request, and the humility of his intent. After closing their eyes for a few seconds, they passed the right hand over the heads of the couple, granting Manji the beginnings of their child.

“It is done. I do truly hope that this gift will see peace forms between your families, and more. Life is a bond that can transcend any boundary.”

With that, they dissipated into a cloud of jacaranda blossoms once more, swirling off into the evening wind without a trace left behind.

Once certain the spirit had departed, Shonru returned from inside the small hut and approached them both. A hand came to rest on each shoulder, his wizened face parting into a smile.

“Well done, Yong. You’re sure that this will not find its way back to the Avatar?”

“Discretion is stipulated by the ritual. They will not inform Korra of any they choose to assist, I am certain of it.”

Shonru nodded with approval, releasing his hand from Yong’s shoulder as he circled around to face his daughter directly. “I am very proud of you, my child. I have no doubt that this will work. If anything can truly unite the twin heritage you share, it is the power of a great spirit.”

Manji nodded with a soft smile, her bright blue eyes glittering in the first hints of moonlight.

“I believe it will, father.”

The story will continue in:

**Part Three: Flow Like Fire And Water**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through a lot of ups and downs, it's finally done. The proper plot begins at some point, eventually, in Part Three. It all comes down to what I feel I can better work on for a given day, if at all.
> 
> Almost all of the characters that will be involved going forward have had something to say or do now at least. King Wu is a debatable exception, down to whether I feel his involvement needs to be shown in scene or can be relegated to the background. It will make sense eventually, still not quite sure if that will be happening in Part Four or Five regardless.
> 
> I think given the clear themes in the chapter, that I have been tenuous with certain plot elements introduced into previous lore by the Turf Wars comic. While I don't feel that they were integrated all that well personally, I decided to roll with it nonetheless, and focus on the positivity that could result from overturning such negativity instead. And the pure interview format between Korra and Shiro Shinobi seemed like the ideal scene to do just that.
> 
> I'm interested in seeing if people can already guess where the story is headed, if only in the most general sense right now of course. From this point forward, the 'camera' will be shifting to Asami, though Korra will still be quite an active participant in ways aside from beating up bad guys with her bending. She's going to have plenty of kicking to deal with on her own soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As is the trend, this is based on a very loose idea I've had in mind for several years. Korra's pregnancy, and Korrasami nonsense in general is all I wanted to start with for now. There is more to come with the larger plot that will explain the title of this story, since it has pretty much nothing to do with this first part. I don't have a set plan on when the chapters will release, this is something I can sit down and work on when I'm still stuck with the other works. But I do plan to see this through to the end.
> 
> Also, I'm considering doing a mini chapter for Gei Haizi's visit to the spirit library, if any of you are interested in seeing a bit more of this new being I thought up. I can certainly see their interactions with Wan Shi Tong being something unique. I've already got a bonus mini chapter set, after I was lucky enough to have a question of mine answered during the live reading of Turf Wars Part 1. A silly idea put into words by Janet Varney (Korra) herself, I'd be remiss to not further adapt that into a proper scene of its own. At some point. Soon.


End file.
